El Regreso
by Sweet Taisho
Summary: Kagome muere, 500 años en el futuro es posible que la perla vuelva a aparecer y todos reencarnan. Inuyasha tendrá que hacer 2 cosas: 1) Conseguir conquistar a Kagome nuevamente y 2) protegerla de nuevos peligros... Es un universo semi alterno basado en la historia original; es mi primer fic así que denle chance! xD
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaaa! esta es una historia mía de mi xD sin nadie a quien hacer referencia, excepto que la serie Inuyasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi... Denle una oportunidad eh?! es mi primer Fic! xD

La cosa será asi:

-fjnencec- Dialogos

-"ngfeng"- Pensamientos

Los Flash Back estaran anunciados

y... Creo que eso es todo xD

Hace muchos años, en una época de monstruos, demonios, sacerdotisas y monjes poderosos, existió una leyenda, una leyenda tan grande como para ser contada incluso siglos después; la diferencia es que esta fue real.

En esa época, existió un demonio muy poderoso que quería conseguir el control del mundo y exterminar a los humanos; este demonio llevaba por nombre **_Naraku, _**este demonio surgió del deseo de un simple ladrón humano de no morir, ser poderoso y quedarse con la mujer que amaba.

La mujer a la que amaba era una sacerdotisa muy poderosa, tal vez la más poderosa de su época, llamada **_Kikio_**, ella estaba dotada de gran inteligencia y belleza sin igual a la vez que de sus propios poderes. Ella cometió el error de enamorarse de un medio demonio y desear ser una mujer normal. Seguramente se preguntan, ¿Por qué fue un error?, ah, ahora se los explico: ella era tan poderosa que fue encargada desde su muy temprana juventud, para cuidar una perla de asombrosos poderes, una perla que cumpliría cualquier deseo que pidieras, fuera un deseo malvado o uno bueno. Como protectora de esta perla ella no podía casarse, enamorarse, formar una familia, nada de nada; tenía que ser pura hasta que su tiempo en el mundo se agotara y dejara una sucesora.

Pues bien, continuando con su error, ella se enamoró de un mitad demonio llamado**_ Inuyasha_**. Ellos se conocieron cuando el intentaba robar la perla, pero ella en lugar de purificarlo o asesinarlo, lo dejaba vivir. Al poco tiempo se dio cuenta que Inuyasha no era malvado, que solo era un hombre solitario, que nunca conoció palabras amables desde que era niño.

Inuyasha con el tiempo, también se enamoró de Kikio y la protegía de todo lo que le pudiera causar peligro, aunque ella bien podía defenderse sola.

Ahora es cuando aparece **_Onigumo_**, ese es el nombre del ladrón del que surgió el demonio Naraku. Onigumo había sido atacado y escapo a duras penas de un horrible incendio, en el incendio el quedo totalmente imposibilitado de movimientos. Kikio lo encuentra en una cueva apenas con vida y lo ayuda a recuperarse. Le llevaba comida y medicinas en compañía de su hermanita **_Kaede_**; pero como dije al principio, este ladrón se enamoró de la sacerdotisa Kikio, y la quería para él; así que un día, usando energías malignas, convoco a un gran número de demonios menores que se fusionaron a su cuerpo. Así se creó Naraku.

Una vez que Naraku estuvo formado, llevo a una trampa a Kikio e Inuyasha. El sabía que por mucho que se amaran, solo hacía falta un mal entendido para que ambos terminaran asesinándose uno al otro. Se disfrazó de Inuyasha y ataco a kikio, y se disfrazó de Kikio atacando a Inuyasha; dando como resultado que el fuera a buscar la perla de Shikon y ella, herida, lo alcanzara en el templo y lo sellara para siempre. Ella pidió, ya que estaba a punto de morir, que fuera cremada junto con la perla, para que así esta desapareciera.

Inuyasha quedó sellado y Kikio murió a causa de Naraku.

La leyenda continua a partir de aquí, con una jovencita de 15 años, de 500 años en el futuro de toda la historia anterior. Ella era la resurrección de Kikio, es decir, poseía almas de la sacerdotisa muerta, y su nombre era **_Kagome_**. Por un incidente, Kagome fue llevada al pasado a través de un pozo. Fue perseguida por un demonio, se encontró con Kaede, que ya no era una niñita sino una anciana, y esta le explico que debió haber pasado entre épocas por ser la resurrección de Kikio. También le explico la historia de cómo murió su hermana, sin contar la parte de Naraku, ya que nadie sabía lo que en verdad había pasado y solo sabían que Inuyasha era el culpable.

Por necesidad, Kagome libero de la flecha sagrada que mantenía a Inuyasha sellado al árbol, este la salvo a ella y a la perla de Shikon, pero quería la perla para él, su deseo: convertirse en un demonio completo.

Kaede ayudo a Kagome con un hechizo para controlar a Inuyasha, y luego, por cosas del destino, Kagome rompió en miles de fragmentos la codiciada perla por accidente.

Inuyasha y Kagome empezaron un viaje para recolectar los fragmentos, en el viaje conocieron a el **_Monje Miroku_**; el cual buscaba a Naraku como venganza por la herencia de su agujero negro en la palma de su mano; **_Sango_** y su gatita demonio **_Kirara_**, la cual fue manipulada por Naraku para que matara a Inuyasha, ya que lo consideraba culpable de la muerte de todo su clan de exterminadores de monstruos, controlando a su hermano menor **_Kohaku_**; **_Shippo_**, un pequeño demonio zorro que no tenía familia y se encariño con Kagome y ella con él; y **_Koga_**, un demonio lobo que quiere a Kagome como su mujer, sacando los celos de Inuyasha, y el cual persigue a Naraku por la destrucción de su clan de demonios lobo.

Durante sus viajes, Inuyasha se entera de cómo murió Kikio realmente; que Naraku les tendió una trampa y por eso paso aquello y el término sellado. Kikio también vuelve a la vida cuando una bruja secuestra a Kagome para quitarle las almas de Kikio y depositarlas en un cuerpo de barro y huesos. Ella vuelve siendo la misma fría persona de siempre que se enamoró de Inuyasha, y odia a Kagome porque siente que le estaba robando el amor de mitad demonio.

También aparece el medio hermano de Inuyasha, **_Seshomaru_**, el cual quería a **_Tessaiga_**, la espada que su padre le había dejado a Inuyasha. Pero por la manipulación de Naraku, y siendo Seshomaru un demonio muy orgulloso y que odia a los humanos y que lo manipule cualquier basura, termina persiguiendo a Naraku. Aunque, la historia cuenta que durante el viaje, una niña humana de nombre Rin, lo ayudo y este la salvo en su momento de la muerte, con la espada que si le pertenece de nombre **_Tenseiga_**, y también heredada de su padre. Este protege a Rin de todo y ella lo acompaña siempre.

En fin, hay muchas historias, tantas que no me alcanzaría el tiempo para relatarlas todas, la cuestión final es que después de mucho tiempo y muchas batallas; Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Seshomaru, Koga y otros muchos personajes implicados, derrotan a Naraku. Inuyasha le declara sus sentimientos a Kagome, pero decide dejarla en su época para que este con su familia.

Luego de 3 años ella vuelve a la época de Inuyasha y los demás y se queda con él.

Y aquí empieza de nuevo la desgracia…

Al haber desaparecido la perla de Shikon, gracias a que Kagome pidió como deseo que desapareciera, ya no había muchas batallas fuertes, tampoco demonios que atacaran la aldea de Inuyasha y los demás, pero a causa de esto, un día Kagome fue secuestrada mientras Inuyasha estaba en otro pueblo ayudando a Miroku con los monstruos que atacaban ese poblado.

Cuando volvió, se encontró con la notica del rapto de Kagome y empezó a buscarla desesperado, se suponía que el la protegería de todo, era su mujer e iba a ser la madre de sus cachorros, unos que estaba seguro que ya venían en camino.

Inuyasha la encontró a los 2 días de búsqueda, muy maltratada, sangrando, y enferma de algún veneno que mata al organismo poco a poco…

-Kagome… NOOOO! ¡Kagome resiste!- le dijo Inuyasha desesperado

-Inuyasha- dijo Kagome débilmente- No… no te… preocupes… intentaré resistir por ti- termino con una sonrisa débil y desmayándose.

Inuyasha corrió lo más rápido que pudo a la aldea y la llevo con la anciana Kaede

-Inuyasha, lo siento, ya lo que podía hacer, está hecho, pero no creo que sobreviva mucho tiempo más… Lo lamento mucho- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos la anciana Kaede.

-No es verdad… NO LO PERMITIRE! ¡KAGOME NO PUEDE MORIR!... Si ella muere… si ella muere no tendré vida y me iré con ella- dijo con lágrimas Inuyasha y entro a la cabaña donde él vivía con Kagome.

-Kagome…-

-Inuyasha… amor perdóname, fui… fui descuidada… debí… debí salir con mi arco y flechas y…-

-No Kagome, no hables, el culpable fui yo por o haber estado aquí para ti… pero ya verás que te vas a recuperar, y luego nada ni nadie hará que me separe un instante de ti…-

-No inuyasha, sabes… sabes como yo que voy a morir, y no me digas que buscaras a Seshomaru con Tenseiga… tardarías mucho y… quiero estar contigo, quiero que me abraces hasta que ya no respire… sé que es egoísta, pero por favor hazlo-

-Está bien- decía cabizbajo Inuyasha tomando a Kagome delicadamente y sosteniéndola contra su pecho- Kagome, siempre te amare, si tu mueres, yo lo hare contigo…-

-No, no lo hagas por favor, aquí todavía te necesitan… tú debes esperar y en mi memoria cuidar de Shippo… Por favor Inuyasha… Cuídalo como si fuera nuestro hijo… Ya no va a haber ningún niño- decía con lágrimas Kagome- así que cuídalo a él en mi nombre…-

-Kagome… está bien… pero te juro que te seguiré algún día... Te amo-

-Yo también te amo Inuyasha…-

Luego de esto Kagome murió e Inuyasha estuvo varios días muerto en vida.

Cuenta la leyenda, que el reencarnará en algún momento y buscara a su Kagome, que alguien le dio la solución perfecta para estar con ella de nuevo y por eso el vivó y cuidó de Shippo hasta que murió, o se dejó morir, en una batalla…

Bueno como dije en el resumen, es una historia basada en la original, pero con algunos cambios xD

Dudas? sugerencias? acepto cualquier cosa jajajajajaa como dije es mi primer fic y no me pondré exquisita xD... Eso es todo por ahora bye bye! :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo I**

500 años después…

En la azotea de un edificio se puede ver a un hombre de cabello plateado a la altura de los hombros recogido en una coleta baja, ojos dorados, alto, piel blanca, y vestido con un traje negro de la firma Armani

-Kagome… Ya es hora de que nos volvamos a encontrar- Piensa el hombre. En eso aparece otro hombre a su espalda, traje también negro de Armani, pero un corte distinto, cabello negro algo largo, amarrado en una pequeña coleta, ojos azules y alto aunque unos centímetros más bajo que el anterior.

-Inuyasha, estás pensando en la señorita Kagome ¿verdad?-

-Miroku… ¿Cuándo en todos estos años no he pensado en ella?- Le contesta irónico

-Solo preguntaba… sabes que cuando estabas con Kikio todos pensaron que te casarías con ella-

-Sabes que eso no fue así, yo todavía no recordaba nada, además es el destino que siempre me pone a Kikio en mis narices primero que Kagome… ¿Sabes? Hoy es su cumpleaños, debe estar cumpliendo 20 años…-

-Y… ¿por qué no apareces de una vez ante ella?-

-La he vigilado desde que la encontré hace 5 años Miroku, siempre tomando la forma del perro callejero al que llama "Inu", y sé que si llego ante ella con mi historia, no me creerá y me sacara a patadas de su apartamento-

-Bueno, cierto es que al principio ninguno recordaba nada, y mira que en esta época tu y yo nos conocemos desde niños, pero cuando me contaste todo, te creí loco; hasta que lo recordé yo también-

-Exacto, no puedo llegar y decirle todo, ella lo recordara a su debido tiempo, por ahora, tengo que idear una forma para acercarme a ella… Tú también saldrías beneficiado Miroku, sango tiene la misma edad que Kagome y es su mejor amiga de siempre en este mundo- dijo con un tono picaron

-Ahh Inuyasha te encanta torturarme… Sango será más difícil que kagome, eso te lo aseguro… Aunque si, no te puedo negar que he estado esperando poder conocerla en verdad y no solo chocando con ella eventualmente- dice Miroku con tono pesaroso

-Sí, lo sé, ella siempre tuvo un carácter particular… Por cierto, ¿qué es lo que quiere Seshomaru?-

-Vaya… si hay una diferencia entre tu yo de ahora y el de antes, es que ahora eres más inteligente…- pum! Recibe un coscorrón de parte de Inuaysha- Auch! Aunque sigues siendo maltratador- refunfuña bajito aunque sabe que el medio demonio lo escucho perfectamente-

-Miroku… ¡ya déjate de tonterías y dime!- dice perdiendo la paciencia

-Cálmate, tan impaciente como siempre… Solo quiere que veas unos balances de estado, parece que hay un traidor en la empresa y está desfalcándola poco a poco-

-¡keh! Sea quien sea, no sabe con quién se metió… Los veré ahora mismo, luego me encontrare con Kagome-

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?-

-Aun no lo sé, pero de hoy no pasa, quiero verla en su cumpleaños siendo yo mismo, y no mi transformación pequeña-

-Bueno, te deseo suerte amigo-

En el otro lado de la ciudad, en la universidad de Kioto…

-Kagome! Dime que trajiste tus apuntes sobre historia feudal, ¡por favor por favor!- grita corriendo una chica de cabello largo marrón amarrado en una coleta alta, ojos marrones, tez blanca bronceada y vestida con una camiseta negra y pantalones jeans ajustados

-Si los traje Sango, aunque no debería traerlos hoy conmigo, algo me decía que tú los necesitarías- decía con gracia una chica de cabello largo negro azulado, suelto con bucles en las puntas, ojos café claro, tez blanca y vestida con una camisa manga ¾ escotada en cuello en v de color verde pálido y jeans negros ajustados; dándole los apuntes a su amiga.

-Kagome me has salvado la vida te lo juro, te lo pago esta noche, ¿Qué dices? ¿Cine, helados y un regalo de cumpleaños?-

-Jajajaja Está bien Sango, ¿a qué hora sales?-

-Hoy salgo tarde, mi última clase termina a las 6:30 pm; ¿puedes esperar hasta esa hora aquí o nos encontramos en el cine?-

-Mmm mejor en el cine, mi última clase es a las 4:00 pm hoy, así que me da chance de ir al apartamento llamar a mi mamá e ir al cine… ¿está bien?-

-Perfecto, te escribo en lo que salga, ¡cuídate!- dijo alejándose corriendo

-¡Igual tú!- grito de vuelta Kagome- jejeje no sé porque tengo este presentimiento de que este día será un muy buen día- dijo con una sonrisa.

No muy lejos de Kagome, estaba parado un auto de vidrios tintados, en el que se encontraba una mujer y un hombre

-Así que ahí esta- Decía despectivamente la mujer-

-Sí, es ella, no cabe duda… ¿Estas segura que ella la debe tener?, cuando acabo la guerra ella hizo ese estúpido deseo y la perla desapareció…-

-Jujujum tranquilo, si todo es como lo pienso, en esta época la perla si existe, ya que ella nunca se vio obligada a viajar en el pozo… el tiempo es extraño ¿no te parece?-

-lo que me parece extraño es que ahora trabajes conmigo para obtener la perla, hace años trataste de matarme después de todo… Kikio…-

-Tú lo has dicho, hace años… En esa época obtuve mi venganza por haberme asesinado… Ahora lo que quiero es a Inuyasha, el debió ser mío hace 500 años, pero morí de nuevo… No permitiré que esa niña vuelva a robármelo… Imagínate, logro separarlos y tú te quedas con ella, no es eso lo que quieres ahora… ¿Naraku?-

-ya te he dicho que no me llames así, si alguien descubre quien soy Inuyasha y su grupo me mataran antes de que despierten mis poderes del todo… En esta época soy Ranmaru, grábatelo Kikio-

-Ay ya no te sulfures cariño, de mi parte nadie sabrá quien eres… "todavía y mientras me convenga"- dice y piensa con una sonrisa-

-Bien, vamos a darle la dirección a nuestro ayudante, la quiero esta noche en mi casa-

-Como quieras Ranmaru… Vamos- Y se fueron en dirección desconocida…

Holaaaa de nuevoooo! jajaja estoy montando el prologo y los 2 primeros capitulos primero para ver si les interesa y si sigo con la historia... Ustedes deciden xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo II**

**¿Te conozco?**

Inuyasha se encontraba en su oficina, intentando trabajar pero fracasando completamente, tenía un aire pensativo, mientras veía por el ventanal que está detrás de su escritorio, se encontraba recordando como conoció a Kagome y lo que sería el comienzo de su historia.

_Flash Back_

Estaba un medio demonio sellado por una flecha sagrada al tronco de un viejo árbol, cuando algo lo hace despertar súbitamente

-¿Qué demonios?... Ya recuerdo Kikio… Kikio me traiciono… ¿Por qué lo hiciste kikio?- observa la flecha en su pecho y trata de quitársela, pero la flecha emite una descarga de energía pura y no puede quitarla- me las pagaras maldita… algún día saldré de esta flecha y pagaras por tu traición- en eso ve como llega corriendo Kikio pero con unas ropas muy extrañas y termina estampándose frente a él, al huir de un demonio ciempiés- ¡Ja! Pero qué te pasa Kikio? Es solo un demonio basura, ¿acaso la gran sacerdotisa Kikio ha perdido facultades?-

-Eh? ¿Pero qué te pasa? Mi nombre no es Kikio, es Kagome, KA-GO-ME!, y no tienes derecho a insultarme-

-Jum! Si tienes razón, tu olor es distinto al de Kikio… ¡Apestas!... además no te pareces del todo…- Decía una gran mentira, su aroma lo atrajo desde el primer momento, pero no quería que esa niña lo supiera.

-¡¿Que dices?! ¡¿Apesto?! ¡Eres un mal educado!- En ese momento el demonio ciempiés la atrapo junto al árbol, enredando su cuerpo alrededor de este y presionándola contra Inuyasha

-Oye ¿puedes sacar la flecha de mi pecho?- Le pregunta el medio demonio

-Eh? ¿La flecha?-

-¡Sí! Si no quieres morir aquí mismo, será mejor que me la quites-

-Yo… no… quiero… ¡MORIR!- Dijo arrancando la flecha y liberando a Inuyasha…

_Fin Flash Back_

-"Kagome… Si no hubiese estado cegado por la rabia, me habría dado cuenta de lo valiosa que serias para mí desde ese momento… Te hice sufrir demasiado durante los años siguientes, y cuando éramos felices por fin yo… te deje sola y…"- Pam! Le da un golpe al escritorio mientras gruñe bajo.

-Inuyasha, ¿otra vez recordando como la perdiste?- entra a la oficina un demonio alto, cabello plateado un poco más largo que el de Inuyasha, también amarrado en una coleta baja, ojos igualmente dorados pero un poco fríos

-Keh! Seshomaru no te metas, por suerte del destino Rin te recordó desde siempre y además era de una edad adecuada esta vez para que no tuvieras que esperar, tuviste suerte…-

-Sí, si lo dices de esa manera, parece que los desgraciados son ese monje pervertido y tú. Como sea no me importa, a menos que interrumpa tu trabajo, eres uno de los directores, no te distraigas-

-Ya lo sé, no vengas con discursos épicos tan temprano, dime ¿qué es lo que quieres?-

-He estado investigando sobre algo que debes saber… Se trata de Naraku-

-Naraku?! ¿De que estas hablando? Nosotros lo derrotamos hace 500 años Seshomaru! ¡El ya no existe!-

-No te exaltes y siéntate- espero a que lo hiciera- bien cuando pude recordar todo era un niño todavía, así que no se me había ocurrido algo así, pero… hace unos años me pregunte, si todos nosotros reencarnamos, incluso con nuestros recuerdos, y si todos estamos aquí, hasta Jaken y la Anciana Kaede… que le impedía a Naraku reencarnar también?... Si lo sé, nosotros eliminamos todo rastro de él pero, en esta época hay algunas diferencias, como bien sé que has notado… Estas diferencias me llevaron a investigar si hay alguien remotamente parecido a Naraku, y aunque todavía no lo encuentro, estoy seguro que si existe…-

-Pero… Si eso es así, entonces es probable que…-

-Exacto, que la perla también este en este mundo de nuevo, el tiempo es una cuestión algo complicada, hace 500 años Kagome deseo que la perla desapareciera, y lo hizo, pero lo que llevo a ese desenlace fue que ella atravesó ese pozo cerca de la aldea, si no lo hubiese cruzado…-

-La perla se hubiese quedado en el interior de Kagome, ya que ningún demonio la llevo a través del pozo…-

-Exactamente, si nos vamos a que este mundo es distinto solo por esa razón… La perla puede estar existiendo dentro de Kagome todavía… Y es posible que si Naraku existe, dentro de poco ella estará en peligro, y no solo ella, ya sabemos lo que puede hacer Naraku, Inuyasha y si esta vez es más poderoso como también es posible ya que todos lo somos también… Todo este mundo estará en peligro, y créeme, con mi hijo en camino, no es una idea que me agrade demasiado-

-¡Demonios!... Esto no puede ser, Kagome de nuevo en peligro…-

-Inuyasha eres más poderoso ahora, desde hace siglos que no usas a Tessaiga solo por no ser necesario, además esta vez tenemos a nuestro padre con nosotros, lo que supone una ventaja ya que Naraku no lo conoce…-

-Lo sé, es solo que… quería que Kagome viviera en paz en este mundo, no quería que se enfrentara a otra batalla así, y arriesgarme a perderla de nuevo…-

-Solo protégela, bien solo quería decirte esto, sé que hoy es el cumpleaños de Kagome, y aún no ha pasado nada, si fuera tú la vigilaría mejor de ahora en adelante, y me apresuraría en conquistarla y que me recuerde de nuevo-

-Ya tenía pensado hacerlo, pero lo que me estás diciendo hace que haga un ligero cambio… hoy me voy temprano, a las 3:00 pm iré a la universidad de Kioto-

-Bien… e Inuyasha… Recuerda que esta vez ninguno esta solo-

-Lo se hermano- ambos recordaban todo lo que hicieron uno contra el otro y se arrepentían un poco de ello, ahora en esta época ambos se llevan muy bien, con alguna pelea de vez en cuando, pero ya no se quieren matar.

Al irse de la oficina Seshomaru, Inuyasha decidió pensar un plan para poder acercarse a Kagome, pero no sabía exactamente como, ya que ella era muy cuidadosa con los desconocidos y no le hablaba a cualquiera. Pensó en utilizar la buena voluntad y deseos hacia las demás personas que ella tenía, pero le parecía horrible aprovecharse de ello y seguramente nunca se lo perdonaría de llegarse a enterar algún día, pero todavía tenía unas cuantas horas para pensar en ello, así que se lo tomaría con fría calma.

Kagome, por su parte, inocente de todas estas complicaciones, estaba en su clase de historia, en la cual el tema de la semana o el mes, era la época feudal de Japón.

-Muy bien chicos, ahora ha llegado el momento de saber que tan buenos en historia son; ¿alguno recuerda la leyenda del medio demonio y la sacerdotisa reencarnada?- preguntaba la profesora de historia en aquel momento

-Si profesora, es la historia sobre como desapareció la poderosa perla de Shikon del mundo, hace 500 años…- contestaba un muchacho de cabello corto marrón que aspiraba a ser pretendiente de Kagome.

-Así es Hojo; en esta leyenda se narra la forma en que existió y desapareció luego la codiciada perla, sino también el amor que se tenían sus protectores… cabe destacar que en esta leyenda japonesa, al igual que en la leyenda de la princesa Kaguya, hay una historia de amor profunda, la única diferencia resulta ser que el semi-demonio y la sacerdotisa se amaban en verdad con todos sus defectos y potenciales, mientras que la princesa Kaguya exigía regalos imposibles porque en realidad no quería pertenecer a nadie… Ahora veamos, ¿quién puede decirme como, según la leyenda, desapareció la codiciada perla de Shikon?-

Kagome sabía la respuesta así que al ver que nadie en su clase levantaba la mano ella procedió a alzarla para tener la oportunidad de palabra.

-Muy bien Kagome, ¿cuál es tu respuesta?-

-La perla desapareció por el deseo de la sacerdotisa de que desapareciera señorita-

-Muy bien, es correcto, tengo entendido que tu familia proviene de la línea de sucesión de los encargados del templo desde hace siglos ¿no es así?-

-Así es señorita, pero le puedo asegurar que no tenemos ninguna perla, o al menos yo nunca la he visto-

-Claro que no señorita Higurashi, como usted bien dijo, la perla desapareció luego del deseo de la sacerdotisa; aun con estas cuestiones ¿quién puede decirme como continua la leyenda?- espero a que alguien alzara la mano pero sin respuesta- ¿nadie?, esto es muy lamentable… Señorita Higurashi, ¿podría usted decirnos cuál fue el desenlace de esta leyenda?-

-El medio demonio y la sacerdotisa se casan, pero un tiempo después y cuando esta estaba embarazada del hijo del medio demonio, la secuestran, ella escapa por suerte pero mal herida y envenenada, dando como resultado su muerte y la muerte de su pareja unos años después-

-Exacto, según esta leyenda, la perla aun cuando supuestamente fue erradicada del mundo, encontró la forma de traer desgracias a estos dos eternos amantes, según la leyenda ellos se encontraran algún día; y aquí es cuando difieren las versiones de todo Japón; según unos, la perla volverá y las reencarnaciones de estos luchadores tendrán que volver a pelear por la paz de todos, y según otros, solo los amantes se reencontraran dando como resultado que su primer hijo sea el heredero de la perla y tenga que protegerla… Por supuesto, esto son solo historias, nadie ha probado nunca la existencia de dicha perla, ni de nuestros protagonistas… Ahora, para la próxima clase quiero que me traigan un ensayo sobre qué pasaría si la historia fuera real, y alguna de las dos opciones sucediera, quiero un punto de vista objetivo y una explicación de porqué creen que será como digan que sea; eso es todo por hoy, pueden irse…-

Kagome empezó a recoger sus cosas para irse a su próxima clase, sin embargo no dejaba de pensar en esa historia; ella la sabia de memoria ya que vivía en un templo antes de mudarse y empezar sus estudios en Educación, pero siempre la inquietaba la parte en la que el medio demonio se quedaba solo hasta su muerte esperando reunirse con su amor… No sabía cómo explicar su sensación, siempre tenía la sensación de querer abrazar a alguien para consolarlo de ese pesar tan grande, pero no sabía a quién ni porque tendría que hacerlo.

Paso todo el día de clase en clase hasta que llegó la hora de salida, recogió todos sus útiles de su escritorio y caminaba enviándole un sms a Sango sobre su próximo encuentro

-"Sango, estoy saliendo de clase, como dije voy al apartamento a llamar a mi mamá, avísame cuando salgas de tus clases para encontrarnos en el cine"- Escribió en su celular y se lo envió a su amiga, recibiendo al poco tiempo su respuesta

-"De acuerdo, te aviso en lo que salga, ahora es que empieza mi clase de historia con el tema de la época feudal, ¡ja! Solo me gusta la parte de los exterminadores, lo demás me parecen tonterías xD"- Recibió la azabache como respuesta.

-"Jajajajaja ay Sango tu no cambias, esa historia es muy hermosa, ya quisiera que alguien me amara como ese medio demonio amaba la sacerdotisa"-

-"quien sabe Kagome, en esta época, aunque hay pocos demonios y medio demonios, todavía los hay… ¿Y si aparece tu príncipe azul en forma de medio demonio?"-

-"no lo creo, sabes que ellos se emparejan con personas fuertes, y yo no lo soy jajajajajajaaja xD"-

-"no seas así Kagome, sabes que eres una sacerdotisa poderosa, pocas quedan que se te igualen en una batalla, además de que tienes una puntería excelente con tus flechas sagradas, sabes pelear por tus clases de defensa… Ambas la practicamos hace tiempo, así que no vengas con que eres débil, nadie que te conozca se lo creería :P"-

-"Si, pero… No es lo mismo San, sabes que hay monstruos que no he podido derrotar, si no es porque estás conmigo no sé lo que hubiera pasado"-

-"Ash, Kag ya te lo he dicho, si no hubiese estado tu hubiese tomado el control, te conozco y sé que no morirías tan fácil… mejor me voy, ya el prof me está viendo con mala cara por el celular jejeje te aviso en lo que salga, bye!"-

-"Ok bye! Hasta dentro de un rato!"-

Kagome suspiro luego de leer ese mensaje y se quedó pensativa, mientras caminaba a su apartamento compartido con Sango, el cual estaba cerca de la universidad; no podía creer que en realidad fuera más poderosa que su prima Kikio; ella siempre demostró tener una habilidad innata para ser sacerdotisa, en cambio ella, Kagome, no era muy buena, y tuvo que entrenar muy duro para ser la sacerdotisa de su templo, un templo que creía que la perla volvería y seria Kikio su protectora… Es más, cuando ambas nacieron el mismo día, sus familiares probaron sus poderes, resultando que Kikio tenía más potencial, es por esto que les pusieron los nombres, Kikio y Kagome; según su familia, si no hubiese sido porque Kagome fue débil y pensó con su corazón débil y enamorado, la perla no hubiese desaparecido pero hubiesen logrado acabar con Naraku igual de fácil, sin ayuda del medio demonio y sus amigos… No les importaba que Kikio en la historia hubiese muerto por tonta desconfiada, porque Kagome creía fielmente que lo fue, solo importaba que ella había sido la elegida original para cuidar la perla.

Sin embargo, Kagome no entendía porque nadie veía la maldad que crecía dentro de Kikio, sobre todo desde hace 5 años a la actualidad, sus tíos decían que un idiota y playboy semi-demonio la enamoro y luego la abandono, pero ella no entendía como eso puede dañar tanto el aura de una persona; pero, ya que estos solo eran historias y leyendas, no le importaba mucho y seguía con su vida tranquila y sin más preocupaciones que sus estudios.

Al llegar a una esquina por la que tenía que doblar, sintió que 2 personas la observaban, uno era claramente un medio demonio al que no conocía, el otro parecía humano, pero no estaba segura por toda el aura maligna que salía a flote. Igualmente decidió que podía defenderse y siguió su camino, dado que era la única forma de llegar a su apartamento. Cruzo la esquina, y un hombre fornido y encapuchado la sujeto, ella echó para atrás su cabeza dándole a la nariz del hombre y luego trato de correr, pero este la sujeto del tobillo esperando que cayera, lo cual hizo de forma estrepitosa, le dio una patada en su zona intima pero no le afecto dado que era eunuco, lo cual la sorprendió y la asusto tanto que no podía liberarse, es decir oye! Podía defenderse, pero si un hombre no tenía dolor en sus partes íntimas, no le quedaba mucho que hacer sin su arco y flechas, ya que él le ganaba en fuerza y tamaño.

Cuando pensó que estaba perdida y seguro la llevarían y pedirían un rescate exorbitante por ella, apareció la segunda presencia de antes, el medio demonio. Solo supo que se vio liberada y se recostó de la pared mientras veía como el medio demonio le rompía la nariz y varias partes más del cuerpo al tipo que la ataco.

Inuyasha, antes del ataque solo la vigilaba, se sentía intranquilo desde que Seshomaru le dijo todo lo que sospechaba sobre Naraku y la perla de Shikon, y como es su deber, esta vez no dejaría que Kagome muriera, no la dejaría fuera de su vista un solo segundo. Cuando se dio cuenta que ese tipo la seguía, decidió que sería más inteligente ver que era lo que tramaba, se sorprendió cuando ella se defendió y le pareció que echaba de menos algo más, y se sorprendió aún más cuando ella lo golpeo en sus partes íntimas y el hombretón no reacciono, era obvio que era eunuco, y alguien lo había enviado, puesto que sabía que ella atacaría por ese ángulo. Cuando vio que estaba a punto de ganarle a su mujer, no pudo evitarlo más tiempo, salió de su escondite, lo agarro por el cuello volteándolo frente a él, le propino un golpe en su nariz, en sus costillas y en su estómago. El tipo resistió todo lo que pudo, pero él era un medio demonio, más fuerte que cualquier humano que tratara de enfrentarlo; lo dejo inconsciente en una esquina del callejón y se volvió a ver a su querida Kagome, estaba un poco magullada, lo que lo hizo gruñir un poco, pero por lo demás estaba bien.

-Oye ¿estás bien?- le pregunto tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara del suelo.

-Sí, gracias- respondió ella tomando su mano y levantándose del suelo- gracias por ayudarme, ¿quién eres?-

-Mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho-

-Oh, soy Kagome Higurashi, en verdad muchas gracias por ayudarme, hubiese podido derrotarlo con mi arco y flechas o con una espada o cuchillo, pero en este momento no estoy armada, así que en realidad te agradezco que me hayas seguido- respondió con una dulce sonrisa

-¿qué te haya seguido?, ¿Que te hace pensar que te estaba siguiendo?-

-Bueno… Soy una sacerdotisa también, sé que eres un medio demonio porque pude sentir tu aura desde que salí de mis clases en la universidad… jajajajaja en realidad es extraño porque no me molesto tu presencia, y en estos momentos doy gracias porque me hayas seguido- seguía hablando con la dulce sonrisa que Inuyasha tanto extrañaba, pero no podía dejar que ella pensara así de él, tenía que enamorarse de sus defectos otra vez también, y se los mostraría uno a uno.

-Keh! Solo te seguía porque me pareciste familiar niña tonta, te pareces a Kikio… Además en verdad no soporto que alguien ataque a las personas por la espalda… No te ayude porque fueras especial-

-Eres un brusco desconsiderado! Te estoy agradeciendo por salvarme imbécil!... un momento, ¿dijiste Kikio?-

-Sí, ¿sabes quién es?- El sabía perfectamente que en este mundo ella era prima de Kikio, solo quería ver si también le molestaba que las confundieran en este mundo.

-Sí, la conozco un poco… Como sea, aunque seas un desconsiderado le doy las gracias por salvarme Sr. Taisho, si puedo hacer algo para librar mi deuda, estaré encantada- termino con otra de sus sonrisas, Inuyasha no estaba seguro de poder aguantar más el no besarla, así que decidió terminar con ese primer acercamiento

-Mmmm bueno… pensándolo bien… Conoce la gala benéfica de Industrias Taisho y Asociados?-

-Creo que he oído hablar de ella, ¿por qué?-

-Bueno, por si no se ha dado cuenta de mi apellido señorita Higurashi, soy uno de los directores principales de esa compañía, mi padre es el presidente, y aunque muchas mujeres quisieran que las invite, ninguna es lo bastante decente ni sabe manejarse bien en la alta sociedad… ¿Usted sabe algo sobre eso?-

-¿Queee?, ¿usted es uno de los directores de Industrias Taisho?-lo vio asentir- vaya no me lo imagine jejeje… bueno si se un poco de etiqueta porque mi madre me obligo a tomar clase, pero ¿porque lo pregunta?, ¿Qué es lo que planea?-

Inuyasha pensó que ella seguía siendo tan dulce e inocente como siempre, y eso lo podía ayudar- Realmente es sencillo señorita, solo quiero que me acompañe a esa gala benéfica y si alguien le pregunta usted dirá que es mi pareja y listo… a mis padres no les agradan ninguna de las chicas que conozco, y me están dando la lata con que ya es hora de que consiga una buena muchacha y me case, quiero que vean que es posible que pase, pero que lo dejen a su debido tiempo…-

-¿usted me está pidiendo que sea su acompañante y finja ser su novia?-

-Exactamente… Eso es justo lo que quiero que haga-

-No es posible! Sr. Taisho disculpe, pero… eso es una locura, nos estamos conociendo apenas hoy hace unos minutos!, además de que no sé nada de usted además de que es director de una de las compañías más exitosas del mundo y que es un medio demonio… no entiendo cómo piensa que su plan va a funcionar…-

-podría explicárselo mientras tomamos un café, ¿quiere que vayamos a su casa o alguna cafetería de los alrededores está bien?-

-no!... Mi casa está cerca, podría explicarme todo ahí y seria más cómodo para mí sin nadie que este espiando…-

-chica lista… muéstreme el camino-

Kagome lo guio hasta su apartamento, y por el corto camino que quedaba ella pensó en su situación, en cómo salir de ese embrollo, y que en hora y media más o menos tendría que salir con su amiga como si nada… o se sentía capaz de hacer ninguna la verdad… llegaron a su edificio, subieron a la segunda planta y en apartamento 23 ella abrió la puerta a su pequeña morada, era un espacio pequeño realmente, 2 habitaciones con un baño en medio de las 2, una sala-comedor-cocina, es decir que todo estaba conectado, y más nada, no había cosas excéntricas, ni costosas, solo muebles de segunda que fueron un regalo de sus respectivos padres cuando estos quisieron cambiar de decoración casi al mismo tiempo.

-siento si es muy pequeño para usted, pero no tenemos mucho la verdad jejeje-

-no se preocupe, esta todo perfecto-

-bien, gracias… iré a… a hacer el café, ya vuelvo-

Inuyasha se sentó en el sofá y se quedó viendo como Kagome preparaba todo para el café, recordó cuando ella le preparaba la comida en su cabaña 500 años antes y no pudo evitar perderse en sus recuerdos, tanto que Kagome lo tuvo que llamar varias veces con la taza en su mano, para que el reaccionara.

-lo siento, estaba pensando en cosas que no vienen al caso en este momento-

-ehh ok no se preocupe… ahora si explíqueme ¿qué es lo que pasa y por qué quiere que sea su acompañante?-

-es muy sencillo Kagome, mi familia se hartó de que llevara a nuestras reuniones importantes a chicas de… digamos que de condición de vida muy deplorable, ¿si me entiende?- la vio asentir y continuo- quieren que esta vez lleve una chica que no sea así, que no de una escena nunca, que no se emborrache… es decir toda una señorita bien… pero este tipo de chicas generalmente me aburren, y por eso casi no conozco ninguna… Había estado saliendo con Kikio Tama, pero la deje hace unos años porque ella quería algo que no podría ni quería darle, además de que me demostró que en esta época es una infiel y una mujer diabólica que solo piensa en su propio beneficio… Tengo que disculparme, sé que tú eres su prima, pero prefiero la sinceridad-

-Ya… ya veo… entiendo lo que me dice, y realmente estaría encantada de ayudarle pero… ¿cómo supo que Kikio es mi prima?-

-Cuando la conocí, hice que la investigaran, y a toda su familia… es un habito que tengo desde hace mucho tiempo, como dije prefiero la sinceridad… cuando la investigue, también supe cosas sobre usted señorita, y por eso estoy aquí… mi razón principal para seguirla fue buscar el momento apropiado para pedirle su ayuda, pero ahora me alegro de haberla seguido antes, así me pude deshacer de ese lunático-

-sí, bueno, gracias de nuevo… en realidad no me queda más opción que ayudarlo, ya que usted sufrió con mi prima, y lamento ese hecho, y también me salvo esta noche… ¿Puedo preguntarle algo más?-

-Por supuesto, pero trátame de tu… Dime Inuyasha-

-De acuerdo… ehmm… ¿Nos conocemos de alguna parte?, sé que has dicho que investigaste a Kikio, y que de ahí conociste sobre mí, pero… no se… tengo la sensación de haberte conocido mucho antes… como si… jajaja sé que es una tontería, pero es como si nos conociéramos desde hace siglos-

-No te puedo responder Kagome… Es posible que nos hayamos visto antes, conocido antes, o incluso haber vivido una época diferente a esta hace muchos siglos… Eso es algo que a menos que recuerdes no puede saber a ciencia cierta-

-Sí, es verdad, pero… mejor olvídalo ya debería estar saliendo a encontrarme con mi amiga Sango, hoy es mi cumpleaños ¿sabe? Y es día de cine, helados y abrir los poquitos regalos que tengo jajajaja… ¿le parece que me envíe un sms o me llame con el día, la hora y el lugar de la beneficencia?-

-Yo te llamare mañana para decirte todo lo relacionado, muchas gracias por tu ayuda…- decía saliendo del apartamento

-No hay de que- se despidió Kagome con una sonrisa en su rostro

Un rato después, y mientras compraban sus entradas al cine, Kagome le contó a Sango sobre lo que había ocurrido y sobre Inuyasha

-Pero Kagome, ¿estas segura que es de fiar? ¿Y si es un secuestrador o violador y solo quería ganarse tu confianza primero?-

-Tranquila San, sé que no es así, algo muy dentro de mí me lo asegura, no sé qué es, pero he decidido confiar en mi instinto como lo he hecho siempre-

-Bueno, es verdad que cuando tu instinto te dice algo no se equivoca… solo ten cuidado ¿sí?-

-Lo hare- termino con una sonrisa

No muy lejos de ese lugar, estaba Inuyasha vigilando a Kagome y Sango y hablando desde su celular con su hermano y Miroku en conferencia

-Sí, sufrió un ataque extraño… este tipo era un eunuco, así que no la iba a violar, me parece que solo quería secuestrarla… Pero ¿Quién querría hacerlo?, su familia no es como la de Kikio, no son millonarios, ni poseen grandes propiedades, ni siquiera una buena empresa, son solo personas normales… Esto me huele mal chicos-

-Inuyasha, te dije que ella correría peligro, no es solo si Naraku de verdad volvió, sino también los que crean en la leyenda y que la perla volverá- decía Seshomaru

-Amigo, temo que tendrás que ingeniártelas para no separarte de Kagome a partir de ahora, ella puede correr peligro, y mientras no sepas de donde proviene, todos son peligrosos- aportaba Miroku

-Lo sé, por ahora solo la invite a la gala benéfica de industrias Taisho, luego de eso me las ingeniare poco a poco, tampoco puedo dejar el trabajo mucho tiempo o mi padre me matara…-

-No te preocupes por nuestro padre, el tendrá que entender ciertas cosas… por ahora protege a tu mujer-

- eso no hay ni que decirlo- y corto la llamada viendo a Kagome de lejos…


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaa! Perdón por la demora :( he estado ocupada buscando trabajo y todavía no he conseguido pero bueh sigo intentándolo **

**Respondiendo el único review:**

**rogue85: Gracias chica! y sí son las reencarnaciones, pero tampoco exactamente así... Conoces la teoría que dice que si viajas en el tiempo y cambias algo del pasado, el futuro tambien se verá afectado?, bueno eso mismo!, Kagome habia viajado al pasado, y se caso con Inuyasha, pero murió, como ella se encargo en el pasado de la perla y de todos los problemas, junto con el grupo, su "yo" del presente no tuvo que viajar por el pozo... Luego explico dentro de la historia todo eso de una mejor forma :) igual cualquier duda solo pregunta xD**

**Ahora si, los dejo con la historia jejeje y espero mas reviews por fa! xD**

**Capitulo III**

**Aclaración de intenciones**

Kagome se encontraba acostada en su cama mirando el techo blanco, habían llegado hacia horas al apartamento y decidido acostarse para no estar muy dormilonas en clase al día siguiente, pero este objetivo no se veía cumplido por parte de la azabache, en cambio, seguía pensando en lo ocurrido antes de salir con Sango, y en como Inuyasha la salvó. Para Kagome, él se le hacía demasiado familiar, y aunque él le dio una buena excusa, no entendía del todo el porque la seguía. Tampoco lograba entender porque instintivamente confiaba en él, generalmente ella era una persona desconfiada, con solo Sango como amiga ya que los demás no le parecían confiables del todo; para Kagome, Inuyasha le estaba ocultando algo, pero no creía que fuera algo malvado, sus ojos dorados tan profundos, no parecían contener ninguna maldad, precaución puede ser, e incluso dureza e inteligencia, pero la vio con una ternura tan encantadora, con una mirada que parecía decirle que ella era lo que estaba buscando o esperando… como si la amara tanto o más que a su vida…

- "uff, debería sentirse excelente ser la mujer receptora de todo el amor que él esconde para su destino"- Pensaba recordándolo todo, en eso escucha un ruido de piedras en su ventana, sale de debajo de las sabanas, se levanta y se dirige a ver quién estaba causando ese ruido, al asomarse ve a la persona en la que justamente estaba pensando y se sonroja, abre la ventana y decide actuar como si eso fuera normal- ¿Inuyasha?, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a esta hora, y porque en lugar de tocar la puerta, tiras piedras a mi ventana?- termina con un poco de irritación.

-Cálmate, ¿puedo pasar? Te explicare adentro-

-ahh está bien- responde con un suspiro- da la vuelta y sube, te abriré la puerta- termina empezando a darse la vuelta, cuando escucha un "no es necesario" y al voltearse de nuevo Inuyasha estaba frente a ella de espaldas a la ventana- ¿Cómo..?

-Recuerda, tu misma lo dijiste, soy un medio demonio- le dice a una sorprendida Kagome, para el ella se ve tan tierna en ese estado… quisiera poder decirle todo y que ella recordara de una vez, pero no; si lo hacía probablemente la asustaría y no tendría posibilidades; no, tendría que ganarse su amor poco a poco…-

-Jejeje es cierto… por un momento lo olvide- dijo la azabache con una pequeña sonrisa, que se borró en un instante- ¡pero eso no te da derecho de pasar a mi habitación!, ¡¿Qué te hizo pensar siquiera por un momento que yo te invitaría a mi habitación?!, ¡apenas nos conocemos!, ¿acaso eres alguna clase de pervertido o qué?!- reprendió de forma muy molesta

-Ehhh ¡no!, Kagome… cálmate ¿si?- decía un poco nervioso el peli plata- yo… solo que me dijiste que hoy era tu cumpleaños, y quería felicitarte como es debido y… darte esto- termino de decir extendiendo el brazo hacia ella para darle una cajita blanca con un lazo rosa- es solo un regalo de cumpleaños, y para agradecerte el que me acompañes a la gala benéfica-

-Oh… gracias Inuyasha… no era necesario, pero es muy lindo de tu parte- dijo tomando la cajita de manos de ese hombre que tan rápido se estaba volviendo asiduo a sus pensamientos, y un poco ruborizada-

-¿Y?... ¿Qué esperas? Ábrelo ya- decía él un poco impaciente, quería con muchas ganas ver el rostro de Kagome cuando lo abriera… "las cosas en este mundo habrán cambiado un poco, pero ella sigue siendo tierna, dulce y gentil, y se sonroja de forma tan natural e inocente como siempre"

Kagome comenzó a abrir su regalo, deslizo la cinta roza fuera, abrió la tapa y se encontró con una preciosidad, era una pulsera delicada de plata, pero de esas en las que se les pueden ir colocando dijes de recuerdo, y ya habían dos dijes: uno era un perrito en plata y los ojos de brillantes dorados, y el otro era un mini Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido… creía entender el mini Inuyasha pero… ¿por qué el perrito?, le recordaba algo pero no sabía el que, además no creía poder aceptarlo, debió ser muy costoso después de todo.

-¡Oh! Inuyasha, gracias, es muy hermoso pero…-

-Pero nada, es tuyo y si puedes aceptarlo y espero que lo uses todos los días- vio como la chica se sonrojaba y continuo- Kagome, de ahora en adelante quiero estar cerca de ti, ser tu amigo y ayudarte cuando lo necesites… como ese es mi deseo, no quiero que comencemos con mal pie, tengo que decirte algo y es por qué la pulsera tiene un colgante de perro-

-Por favor explícate, no entendí ese colgante, tenía un perrito callejero, pero desde ayer que no viene, pero eso no podrías saberlo tu…-

-Kagome, yo… te conocí un poco antes de que me conocieras, yo era ese perro callejero al que dabas de comer en ocasiones…-

-¿Qué?... eso no es posible, y si lo fuera, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- contesto dando un paso atrás

-Si es posible, si quieres te puedo mostrar… y por qué… bueno, solo quería conocerte… - explico sentándose en la silla del escritorio de la chica- cuando mandé a que investigaran a Kikio y me trajeron toda la información sobre ella y su familia, te vi y me llamaste la atención, solo quería conocerte y saber cómo eres, es algo difícil de explicar, solo quería eso, no soy un acosador ni nada por el estilo… es solo que quería conocerte, me convertí en un cachorro de perro callejero y te seguí durante todo un día, luego de ese día, no podía alejarme de ti, así que seguí viniendo y conociéndote… -

-Inuyasha… eso es… bueno, yo realmente no entiendo porque confío en ti, cuando yo no doy mi confianza tan fácil, así que entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero ¿por qué simplemente no chocaste conmigo y me hablaste?, ¿no hubiese sido más fácil que convertirte en perro varias veces?- Pregunto acercándose y sentándose en su cama y frente a el

-Realmente no, tú lo dijiste, si chocaba contigo y te pedía tu nombre, era probable que huyeras… no huiras ¿verdad?- al ver como no respondía decidió que se jugaría el todo por el todo- confía en mi cuando te digo que esto no es lo que suelo hacer, no tengo tanto respeto por las chicas que me persiguen como para hacerlas amigas- al ver que ella asentía entendiendo, quiso lanzar su gancho final de la noche- además… no quiero que solo seamos amigos Kagome…- al ver su desconcierto y su sonrojo al verla directamente, se levantó de la silla, se acercó a ella y agachándose para ver directamente de frente le susurro- quiero conquistarte, que seas solamente mía… no puedes negar la atracción que sentimos cuando estamos cerca, y no permitiré que lo niegues jamás…-

-I…Inuyasha… yo… no puedes decir eso, apenas te estoy conociendo… e-es me-mejor que seamos amigos… y-yo no estoy lista pa-para ninguna r-relación de ese ti-tipo con na-nadie- decía muy nerviosa por la cercanía del peli plata y sus ojos dorados viendo directamente a los suyos cafés

-Lo entiendo… y no te pido más que tiempo en tu compañía para demostrarte que tan bien podemos estar cuando estamos juntos… por ahora solo usa la pulsera y no te retractes de acompañarme a la gala; luego puede que vengan otras cosas; pero por ahora solo te pido eso ¿sí?- decía levantándose y poniéndola a ella de pie

-… Está bien Inuyasha, usara la pulsera y te aun te acompañaré…- decía con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Perfecto… entonces te llamare mañana como habíamos acordado, por ahora, me voy… Buenas noches Kagome- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de los labios de la chica, se dirigió a la ventana y saltó.

Kagome estaba estática por ese beso, pero reacciono y se dirigió rápidamente a su ventana, Inuyasha estaba parado abajo todavía viendo hacia ella, le guiño un ojo sonriendo pícaramente y convirtiéndose seguidamente en un perro (su perro callejero), para luego dar la vuelta e irse. Kagome reacciono de la única forma que podía:

-¡No creas que con esto me tienes conquistada Taisho!, ¡yo no me rindo desesperadamente en brazos de ningún playboy u hombre con complejo de casanova que aparezca de repente!- Escucho como el perro ladraba una vez antes de correr; ese ladrido le pareció un "¡keh!" de alguna forma. Al perderlo de vista, entro cerrando la ventana y se dispuso a dormir, esta vez consiguiéndolo.

Al día siguiente…

-¿Te dijo eso?- preguntaba una sorprendida Sango a su amiga de la infancia y compañera de apartamento.

-Sí, el muy descarado me aclaro que me iba a conquistar, y no solo eso, ¡tuvo el coraje para decirme que no permitiría que negara la atracción entre los dos!.. Lo peor es que no sé qué me paso que le dije que si dejaría que intentara conquistarme- decía con un puchero la azabache

-Bueno… no sé si me parece muy valiente o muy arrogante al decirte todo eso…-

-¡Es un arrogante!, ¡no puede ir por ahí siguiendo a todas las chicas!...-

-Kagome…- La trataba de hacer callar su amiga ya que se estaba acercando un hombre muy guapo de traje a donde estaban ellas

-No Sango… sabes que tengo razón, es un ególatra, insensible, loco pervertido y no debí decirle que iría a la gala…- Se detuvo abruptamente porque alguien la interrumpe

-¿Acaso te vas a retractar de tu palabra Kagome?- dijo alguien de voz profunda que ya a estas alturas ella conocía bien-

-I-Inuyasha… ¿Qué haces aquí?- respondió ruborizándose un poco, Sango solo observaba el intercambio interesada en conocer al hombre o medio demonio que quería conquistar a su amiga.

-Me pareció mejor venir en persona a tu universidad para platicar sobre la próxima gala, que solo llamarte… a un número que todavía no tengo…- decía con una expresión un tanto llena de frio enojo.

-¡Ja! Por un momento pensé que ya lo tenías, así que no te atrevas a acusarme o echarme culpas de nada- decía con un mohín de molestia-

-Pues no, quería que tú misma me lo facilitaras… no te confundas Kagome, puedo averiguarlo en cinco minutos como mucho, pero considerando lo que ha pasado y he hecho, pensé que sería mejor que tú misma lo hicieras-

-¿Y si no quiero? ¿Y si cambié de opinión con todo?-

-Kagome… me diste tu palabra de que irías conmigo a la gala, además… ¿Crees realmente por un segundo, después de lo que hablamos anoche, que te dejaría salir de mi vida y que cambiaría mis intenciones fácilmente?, déjame responderte: No, no lo haría, ni lo haré, no importa lo que digas, sé que tú te sientes tan atraída por mi como yo por ti… puedo olerlo…- decía mientras se acercaba más a una sonrosada Kagome- puedo sentirlo… y puedo verlo… no me mientas Kagome, y más importante, no te mientas a ti misma- se quedaron un momento en silencio, Kagome estaba nerviosa, y ruborizada, Inuyasha removía cosas en ella que nadie jamás había removido, y eso la asustaba un poco, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, todo estaba cambiando muy rápido; pero, aun así, como dijo él mismo, no podía mentirse a sí misma, tendría que aceptar esa atracción y esperar a ver dónde la llevaba todo eso.

-Está bien Inuyasha… ¿viniste a decirme cuando es la gala?-

-Efectivamente, será mañana en la noche… Te recogeré a las 7:00 en punto, ¿está bien?-

-Sí, es perfecto a esa hora- decía con una sonrisa

-Excelente, entonces esperare con ansias ese momento- terminaba de decir acercándose aún más a ella, se inclinó levemente como para darle un beso en la mejilla pero se acercó a su oído hablándole bajo para que solo ella escuchara- no te imaginas cuanto espero verte con un hermoso vestido y siendo la más hermosa de la sala, estoy seguro que seré la envidia de todos los hombres del lugar… y el más celoso por todas las miradas sobre ti- se dirigió a su mejilla y volvió a darle un beso en el mismo lugar de la noche anterior, se alejó y se dirigió a Sango… Tú debes ser Sango, también estas invitada si quieres ir, tengo un amigo que le encantaría conocerte y que seas su acompañante, si quieres claro…-

-Por supuesto, tengo que cuidar a mi mejor amiga de los lobos que hay por el lugar…-

-Jajajaja… Afortunadamente, yo no soy mitad lobo… soy mitad perro- terminó diciendo y guiñándole un ojo a Sango

-Jajajajajajajaja me cae bien señor Taisho, ¿o puedo llamarle Inuyasha?-

-Inuyasha está bien… Bueno, me despido por ahora señoritas, Kagome… de nuevo, espero con ansias el día de mañana... hasta pronto-

-Inuyasha ¡espera!...- Kagome se acercó rápidamente a Inuyasha cuando este se detuvo- préstame tu teléfono un momento- Inuyasha lo sacó del bolsillo de la chaqueta y se lo entrego, Kagome escribió rápidamente una cosa y se lo entregó de vuelta- Te anoté mis números de teléfono, tanto el del apartamento como mi teléfono celular- terminó de decir un poco sonrojada-

-Kagome… gracias, me comunicaré contigo pronto, ¿está bien?- vio como asentía, le acaricio la mejilla y se despidió- nos vemos…- se fue hacia un auto negro aparcado que Kagome supuso que sería el suyo-

-Kagome… él te gusta realmente ¿verdad?- Pregunto Sango a su mejor amiga

-No lo sé con certeza Sango… Solo sé que siento cosas que antes no había sentido de esta manera, pero es demasiado rápido todo, no sé qué debo pensar o sentir…-

-Bueno, eso lo descubrirás conforme pase el tiempo, no te preocupes demasiado ¿sí?-

-Lo haré… gracias Sango- dijo con una sonrisa, y luego cada una se dirigió a sus distintas clases

Unos momentos después, en las empresas Taisho, específicamente en la oficina de nuestro peli plata favorito…

-Mitsuki, por favor comunícate con Miroku y pídele que venga en lo que se desocupe- Le dijo por intercomunicador a su secretaria, mientras se volteaba hacia los ventanales detrás de él

-Sí sr Taisho, en un momento-

-Gracias Mitsuki-

-"Kagome… sigues siendo una inocente niña en cuerpo de mujer… no sabes cuánto he esperado para poder estar cerca de ti, para poder olerte, acariciarte, sentirte entre mis brazos… Aun sin recuerdos, sabía que algo me faltaba, vivía pero no estaba vivo… Tengo que conquistarte nuevamente y protegerte esta vez completamente"-

-¿Sr. Taisho?- lo llamo su secretaria desde el intercomunicador

-¿Si Mitsuki?-

-La reunión de directores es en 10 minutos, ¿quiere que lleve algún tentempié?-

-Gracias por recordármelo Mitsuki, sí, por favor consigue algunos bocadillos, té y café, gracias-

-De acuerdo, no se preocupe sr. Taisho-

Inuyasha se levantó y se dirigió a la sala de juntas, en ella ya se encontraba Seshomaru, su padre Inu No y Miroku, saludo a todos y supuso que en un segundo empezaría el interrogatorio, no se aguantarían a que terminara la junta… y tuvo razón

-Inuyasha, ¿ya hiciste un acercamiento a tu mujer?, es hora de tenerla más cerca y que puedas protegerla como es debido, dentro del seno de la familia Taisho- decía Inu No, un demonio con aspecto de hombre de unos 50 años más o menos, cabellera plateada y ojos dorados, a su hijo menor.

-Sí papá, ayer la invité a la gala benéfica anual, y ella aceptó, con dificultad, pero aceptó-

-Mmm ¿seguro que es ella hijo?, o ¿estás seguro que es tan inocente como era o como siempre pareció?-

-¿Qué demonios estas insinuando papá?- dijo Inuyasha irritándose ante las palabras de su padre

-Inuyasha, en este mundo somos una familia completa, y las familias se protegen entre sí, la mujer que quiero para ti, no es una que se interese solo en tu dinero… Ninguna jovencita sin interés en el dinero de un hombre, aceptaría ir a cualquier lugar con un completo desconocido- termino Inu No con frialdad

-Padre, tu no conoces a Kagome- decía con un gruñido- No la conociste antes, ni la conoces ahora, ella no es interesada, ni mucho menos, no te atrevas a decir lo contrario porque yo mismo me encargare de que te arrepientas de tus palabras- Inuyasha estaba enfadándose más por momentos.

-Inuyasha, cálmate, entiende que es natural que nuestro padre dude de ella, tú mismo lo dijiste, él no la conoció, ni la conoce… Y tu padre, no asumas que puedes decir esos comentarios y salir airoso, nosotros no somos los mismos débiles de antes, y tenemos mucha más confianza en nuestras mujeres y nuestro instinto del que parece-

-Es cierto Inuyasha, amigo tienes que calmarte, hay cosas más importantes que pelear entre nosotros, que necesitan nuestra urgente atención- decía Miroku intentando conciliar la situación

-Discúlpame hijo, todos tienen razón, hasta conocer a esta jovencita no volveré a decir nada en contra de su honestidad-

-¡Bien! Ya que todo está aclarado, cuéntanos Inuyasha ¿sigue siendo ella?

-Sí, sigue siendo tan pura y hermosa como siempre… Hay diferencias, por supuesto, hay diferencias en todos nosotros… pero definitivamente sigue siendo prácticamente la misma… Por cierto, Miroku invite a Sango a la gala como tu acompañante, no le dije que serias tú, claro, pero le hable de un amigo-

-Inuyasha… ¡en estos momentos podría besarte!... finalmente podré ver a Sango de nuevo- decía como niño pequeño esperando un dulce.

-No gracias, resérvalo para Sango… Era de eso de lo que quería hablarte y por lo que te había citado antes-

En ese momento empezaron a llegar los directores restantes, disculpándose por la demora y comenzó la reunión

-Bueno señores, tenemos pruebas de que alguien está cometiendo un desfalco a la compañía, como ya saben no tolero el robo, o que piensen que pueden ser más listos… Quiero escuchar avances en la investigación y quiero que tracen un plan efectivo para atrapar al culpable in fraganti- comenzó hablando Inu No, el cual era el presidente.

-Bueno, por mi parte he estado adelantando investigaciones, estoy tratando de conseguir información sobre los movimientos de cuentas de todos los empleados de la compañía… Por razones obvias, no revelare a quienes he investigado ya, pero hasta ahora no hay nada claro, necesito la cooperación de todos los directores para que sus respectivos empleados no sospechen nada- decía Seshomaru

Mientras todos hablaban y se ponían de acuerdo Inuyasha tuvo la necesidad de enviarle un texto a Kagome, desde hace un rato se sentía intranquilo, creía que era paranoia, pero… era mejor comprobar que todo estuviera bien.

""Hola Kag, soy Inuyasha… ¿Cómo van las clases?""

Al momento recibió la respuesta:

""Hola! Bien, estoy saliendo de una justo ahora, la otra me toca hasta dentro de unos cuantos minutos… ¿Por qué me dices Kag?""- Al leer esto sonrío más tranquilo y respondió

""Simplemente me provocó, es un diminutivo, si quieres puedes ponerme uno o un sobrenombre""

""Mmm, ¿te molestaría si te llamo Inu?""

""Jajajaaja si solo lo haces tú, no me molestaría para nada ;-)""

""No digas esas cosas, haces que me sonroje :-$""

""Esa era mi meta ;-)""

""Jajajajaja no sé pero me parece que eso no va a cambiar nunca en ti… Me tengo que ir, voy a entrar a mi otra clase… si quieres te escribo cuando salga""

""Sí, hazlo, si tu hora de almuerzo coincide con la mía, ¿aceptas que te invite a almorzar?""

""Mmm está bien :-)… Te escribo luego de mi clase entonces y nos ponemos de acuerdo""

""Perfecto""

Ante eso Inuyasha tenía una sonrisa boba que todos notaron pero solo pocos sabían el motivo…

Creo que me quedó un poco largo jejeje, pero ya empece con la pareja en realidad, que era lo que quería realmente jejee...

Espero reviews por fis :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellooooooooo perdonen la demora! realmente la idea es subir un capitulo semanal, o los que pueda, pero estas ultimas semanas han sido algo complicadas jeje... De todas formas tratare de tener al menos un capitulo semanal... Otra cosa es que yo no puedo cortar los capitulos jeje eso es lo que sale en mi momento de inspiración, y tengo toda la historia ya practicamente lista en mi cabeza, pero a veces me cuesta encontrar las palabras que describan la situación exactamente como lo imagino, como se han dado cuenta mis caps son largos (word siempre me dicen que son entre 10 y 12 paginas xD) pero prefiero subirlo todo a buscar como cortar un buen capitulo :P**

**A Lorena, Karen y a los anonimos que han hecho review les doy las gracias, en serio! me dan animos! :D**

**Tambien le agradezco a las chicas que le dieron follow y favorite a mi historia, eso me emociono mucho! :3**

**Y por supuesto a tod s los que leen pero no dejan review ni nada, uds tambien me animan ya que creo estas historias para todo el que quiera leerlas (aunque un review de su parte no estaria mal xD) igual muchas gracias!**

**Bueno solo queda agregar por si acaso que la historia es completamente mía, excepto sus personajes que son de Rumiko Takahashi, con excepción de algun colado extra que aparezca xD **

**Perdonen si tengo errores ortograficos y ahora si! los dejo con la historia:**

**Capítulo IV **

**Gala Benéfica **

En algún lugar de Tokio…

No te preocupes por eso Ranmaru te dije que tengo un plan ¿no?- decía una mujer de ojos café fríos, mientras hablaba por su teléfono celular-

-**Kikio, Kikio, Kikio… No estas entendiendo nada ¿verdad?, Inuyasha y Kagome ya se conocen, y no solo eso, el muy imbécil de tu amorcito la salvó del hombre al que envié por ella; me habías dicho que ella no lo recordaba, que mientras no lo hiciera Inuyasha no haría ningún movimiento para acercarse a ella**- se escuchaba enfadado por el auricular

-Mira, no sé qué pasó, Inuyasha hace mucho que lo recuerda todo y no había hecho absolutamente nada, cuando le pregunte hace unos días, solo me dijo que no se arriesgaría a un rechazo de ella, y que por ahora no la buscaría ni se le acercaría… Es obvio que algo sucedió para que cambiara de opinión, o simplemente me mintió Naraku, ¿Qué quieres que te diga? No soy capaz de leer su mente y en este mundo él no es tan manipulable como antes, ya no confía en mí…-

**-Eso es porque te diste a conocer como una arpía antes de tiempo Kikio, ¿cómo solventaras esta nueva situación?, ¿Qué harás para que no se acerquen mucho?-**

-Ya es inevitable que se acerquen, si conozco bien a Inuyasha, no se detendrá hasta que la muy tonta sea "su mujer"… pero Kagome sigue siendo básicamente Kagome, como te dije tengo un plan, déjalos que piensen que todo está bien, que están en buen camino de encontrar al culpable del fraude, y que su mundo será perfecto ahora, nadie sabe quién eres todavía ¿verdad?, eso es una gran ventaja-

**-Está bien Kikio, seguiré tu plan, pero si veo que no logras nada, o que me traicionas, aunque sea una sospecha, no tendré dudas en acabar contigo de nuevo, ¿me entiendes?-**

-Sí… debo colgar, es hora de que me prepare para la taaan esperada gala benéfica de Industrias Taisho, adiós- colgó, se llevó la uña de su pulgar a la boca pensando "ese Naraku… no deja de ser peligroso, pero lo necesito para cumplir mi objetivo, esta vez no moriré… la que tendrá ese destino, será otra… la muy tonta, no sabe lo que le espera"…

Apartamento de Kagome y Sango 5:00 pm…

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH! ¡SANGOOOOO NECESITO AYUDAAAAA!- decía gritando desde su cuarto cierta azabache

Sango, que estaba en la cocina, salió corriendo cuando escuchó ese grito, asustada de que a su amiga le hubiera ocurrido algo – ¡KAGOME!... ¿Qué pasó?- pregunta al ver a la susodicha tirada en el piso frente a su closet

-Sango…- dijo con tono lastimero y haciendo pucheros- ¡No sé qué ponerme!, no tengo nada tan lindo o elegante como para asistir con Inuyasha… no quiero que se avergüence de haberme llevado… ¡No sé qué hacer!- decía un poco dramática

-Kagome, ¿eso es todo?- murmuró Sango por lo bajo- Kagome cálmate, no creo que él se avergüence ni que vayas vestida de payaso créeme… él está interesado en ti ¿no es cierto?, además tienes muchas cosas bonitas y si lo que quieres es un vestido, estoy segura que la chica del frente tendrá uno que te pueda prestar… ¿quieres preguntarle?-

-¿Ayame?... no había pensado en ella… ¡Sí! ¡Vamos!- se levantó muy rápido y jalo del brazo a su mejor amiga, cruzando el pasillo y tocando rápidamente la puerta de su vecina

-¿Kagome?, ¿Sango?... ¿les ocurre algo?- dice una chica de la misma estatura y complexión que Kagome, cabello largo de color rojos y ojos verdes, era una youkai lobo de buenos sentimientos y que buscaba a su primer amor de "toda la vida"-

-Ayame, ¿tienes algún vestido que le puedas prestar a Kagome?, la invitaron a la gala benéfica de Industrias Taisho esta noche, y ella no tiene ningún vestido…

-Por favor Ayame ¡dime que tienes uno!- dijo con pucheros y una lagrimita la azabache

-Oh, lo siento chicas, no tengo muchos vestidos realmente, y la mayoría de los que tengo son veraniegos-

-Ahh, bueno gracias de todas formas- respondió desanimada y se volvió a su apartamento, siendo seguida por una Sango que intentaba pensar cómo ayudar a su amiga-

Una vez dentro del apartamento, ambas se dejaron caer en el sofá al unísono y suspiraron, ya eran las 5:30 de la tarde e Inuyasha dijo que vendría por Kagome a las 7:00 en punto, no tenían tiempo de ir por un vestido, y Kagome era consciente que fue su culpa por no haber buscado antes un vestido acorde al evento. En ese momento suena el timbre y Kagome se levanta a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con una mujer rubia y alta de unos 30 y pocos años

-¿Usted es Kagome Higurashi?- preguntó la rubia

-Sí, soy yo, ¿ocurre algo?-

-Soy Angela, el sr. Inuyasha nos ha mandado para que la vistamos, peinemos y maquillemos para esta noche-

-¿Qué?, esto no es posible…-decía bajito la chica

-Oh si lo es señorita, me disculpo por la hora tardía de nuestra llegada, pero realmente nuestro conductor se perdió, así que haremos todo lo posible para que este lista a tiempo, ¿podemos pasar?- termino de decir a una anonadada Kagome

-Ehm, si claro, pase-

-Bien, muchachos, adelante ¡es hora de trabajar!-

A partir de ese momento todo fue muy rápido para Kagome, en momentos habían escogido un precioso vestido negro sin tirantes y brillantes en el escote tipo corazón, largo con una abertura central que comenzaba unos 10 cms mas debajo de la altura de los muslos, zapatos a juego; le dejaron su cabello suelto pero le rizaron un poco más las puntas y le colocaron una diadema con un corazón plateado, zarcillos pequeños también plateados y no más adorno que su pulsera de siempre, la misma que le regaló Inuyasha

-¡Kagome estas preciosa!- dijo emocionada Sango

Sango se había colocado un pantalón de vestir negro, con una blusa sin mangas de color rosa, y una chaqueta negra con motivos de rosas del mismo tono que la blusa, se recogió el cabello en una coleta alta, tenía un maquillaje a juego y zapatos de tacón acorde a su vestimenta, también se veía muy sofisticada, era un tipo de conjunto que solo puede servirle a una mujer alta

-¡Tú también estas muy hermosa Sango!- decía una radiante azabache, se volvió hacia donde estaba la rubia y todo su equipo- ¡Muchas gracias a todos!... En verdad muchas gracias, y gracias Angela por ayudarme a escoger tan bello vestido

-No se preocupe señorita… tengo el presentimiento de que nos veremos muy seguido- dijo con una sonrisa enigmática, dejando confundida a Kagome- bien, ¡es hora de irnos chicos!... Kagome, Sango, ya casi son las 7:00, pronto sus príncipes estarán aquí, déjenlos con la boca abierta ¿eh?- termino guiñando el ojo y provocando un sonrojo en la azabache y una sonrisa cómplice en la peli marrón, se volvió hacia la puerta y salió.

-Bien Kagome, este Inuyasha en realidad quiere conquistarte…-

-No lo sé Sango, solo sé que algo me dice, muy en el fondo, que él es algo especial, y quisiera saber si es verdad…-

-El "hilo rojo del destino"-

-¿Eh?-

-Ya sabes, la leyenda sobre el "hilo rojo del destino"… tal vez eso sea lo que te indica tu interior, es posible ¿sabes?-

-No lo sé Sango, yo no he creído mucho en las leyen…-en ese momento suena el timbre y se pone muy nerviosa, mira a su amiga, está la mira, sonríe de forma burlona y cómplice y se dirige a abrir la puerta-

-Hola Sango, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿ya están listas ambas?-

-Claro Inuyasha, voy por los bolsos, si quieres pasa y habla con ella mientras- le dijo guiñándole un ojo y haciéndose a un lado para que entrara-

Inuyasha la ve, y queda sorprendido, Kagome era hermosa, siempre lo había sido, pero justo ahora con ese vestido y el lindo sonrojo en su rostro… le parecía una diosa, por un momento fue incapaz de hablar hasta que se acercó lo suficiente para tomar una mano de ella entre las suyas

-Kagome… estas hermosa, realmente no tengo palabras para describirte- decía mientras le besaba el dorso de la mano

-Eh… gracias Inuyasha- respondió sonrojándose aún más- y gracias por el vestido y todo lo demás; ¿Cómo supiste que no tenía nada que ponerme?-

-No lo sabía, solo quería regalarte algo y tuve la excusa perfecta para eso y para que pensaras en mí- vio cómo se sonrojaba más todavía y sonrió, se acercó más a su cara y en eso interrumpe Sango

-Listo, ¿nos vamos?, toma Kagome tu bolso- le dijo con una mirada de "ya te pille"

-Claro, Sango tu acompañante de esta noche esta abajo muy ansioso…-

Cuando bajaron, Sango vio a quien sería su acompañante y por un momento quedó inmóvil, Kagome noto la sorpresa en el rostro de su amiga y la hizo continuar caminando, después cuando estuvieran solas, le preguntaría que había pasado-

-Sango, Kagome, les presento a mi mejor amigo y mano derecha, Miroku Houshi… Miroku, Kagome Higurashi y Sango Taijija-

-Un placer señoritas, están muy hermosas- dijo tomando la mano de Kagome y besando el dorso, y haciendo lo mismo con la de Sango pero tardando más tiempo con esta última- ¿Nos ponemos en camino?

-Por supuesto, suban señoritas- Dijo Inuyasha

El camino no fue muy largo, una media hora después estaban en el lugar de la gala, era en la recepción de uno de los hoteles más caros de todo Tokio, y estaba lleno de paparazzi, Kagome ante esto se vio un poco sobrepasada, nunca pensó en los paparazzi, pensaba que sería tan privado que no los habría. En pocos momentos todos habían salido de la limosina y se dirigieron entre flashes de las cámaras, al interior del hotel.

Para Kagome era un mundo distinto a todo lo que conocía, ella provenía de un templo después de todo. Inuyasha y Miroku las guiaron a una mesa en la que habían muchas sillas, Kagome se preguntó con quien se sentarían, había pensado que tendrían una mesa privada, pero ahora se daba cuenta que seguramente conocería a personas que tenían una relación de algún tipo con Inuyasha y no quería quedar mal.

Se sentaron en los asientos marcados con su nombre, quedando Inuyasha, Kagome a su derecha, Sango a la derecha de Kagome y Miroku a la derecha de Sango.

-Kagome ¿estás bien?-

-Claro, ¿Por qué lo preguntas Inuyasha?- decía con un poco de nerviosismo

-Porque puedo oler tu nerviosismo Kagome, dime la verdad anda-

-Es que es primera vez que estoy en un sitio así y pensaba que la mesa iba a ser privada, pero ya veo que no lo es-

-Claro que no, esta mesa es de los Taisho y Houshi nada más, hoy conocerás a mis padres, hermano y cuñada, y por supuesto a los padres de Miroku-

-¿En-en serio? Me parece muy repentino… No creo que pueda…-

-Kagome, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras, lo sé, y no me parece repentino, sabes que quiero que seas mía, y no tengo problema en que todos sepan mis intenciones- tomo su mano y se acercó mucho a su oído- Entiéndelo Kagome, te quiero para mí, si estuviera en mis manos ya te hubiese marcado, pero todavía tengo que conquistarte, y hacer que confíes en mi completamente- termino de decir dándole un pequeño mordisco al lóbulo de la oreja y viendo el sonrojo que eso causaba

Kagome no tenía nada que decir a esto, se sentía distinta, esa voz… uff esa voz le causó sensaciones que no había sentido nunca, ella sabía que eran y a que se debían, pero no pensaba que los sentiría tan pronto con este hombre semi demonio, que apenas conocía.

Inuyasha esperaba que esa noche lo ayudara en su objetivo, el nunca presentaba a sus novias, a Kikio la presento por error porque ella era modelo de la compañía en ese momento, así que eso no contaba. Vio como llegaban sus padres y se levantó para recibirlos, haciéndole una seña a los demás para que hicieran lo mismo, cuando sus padres llegaron a la mesa saludo a su madre con un abrazo y un beso en su mejilla y a su padre con un abrazo de un solo brazo se volteó y se dirigió primero a Kagome

-Madre, Padre, ella es Kagome Higurashi, la chica de la que les he hablado-

-"¿él les ha hablado de mí?" Mucho gusto señores Taisho, es un placer-

-Kagome, siéntete bienvenida, cualquier cosa no dudes en decirme o preguntarme ¿de acuerdo?- dijo la señora

-Muchas gracias señora Taisho-

-Por favor, dime Izayoi- dijo con una sonrisa hacia la chica

Kagome sonrió, y siguieron las presentaciones.

Mientras, Sango estaba silenciosa y por mucho que Miroku intentaba sacarle conversación, esta respondía en monosílabos o escuetamente. Temía no ser capaz de conquistarla de nuevo, hace siglos por culpa de la maldición y de todas sus tonterías, el perdió demasiado tiempo valioso con ella, mientras eran solo amigos, no pudo disfrutar de lo que tuvo mucho tiempo después… esta vez no quería perder tiempo.

-Sango, ¿te incomodo de alguna forma?-

-¿Eh?, no para nada, discúlpeme señor Houshi, estoy un poco distraída-

-Ah, claro- sentía que no era sincera del todo, así que decidió que era mejor ver que tanto recordaba ella, iba a hacer lo que le prometió a Inuyasha que no haría… sería el pervertido que ha sido siempre. Todo esto lo pensaba con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, nuestra pareja principal estaba discutiendo un poco ya que Kagome no estaba de acuerdo con Inuyasha en la política sobre si ayudar o no y como a los empleados de una empresa…

-Kagome, si les das mucho margen de posibilidades a los empleados, estos se acostumbra a tener recompensas sin trabajo duro, y esto tendría repercusiones en el buen funcionamiento de la empresa-

-Entiendo tu punto, pero no es así del todo, tu puedes darle todos los beneficios a tus empleados, y ponerles un condicional para usarlos, si no tienen ningún beneficio, ¿Por qué trabajarían duro, por que verían necesario usar el 100% de sus capacidades para la empresa?, si ellos saben que pueden obtener dichos beneficios, aportando su trabajo bien hecho a la empresa, ¿no crees que trabajarían más y mejor?, además de que seguramente serían más felices, y según tengo entendido, mientras tengas felices a tus empleados trabajaran mejor y con más ganas ¿no es así?-

-…- Inuyasha no tenía palabras para refutar esas palabras, en ese momento quería besarla duramente, pero alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos

-jajajaja nunca pensé ver a mi querido hermanito sin palabras, creo que has encontrado realmente a tu pareja perfecta, mucho gusto soy Seshomaru Taisho y esta es mi esposa Rin- dijo viendo a Kagome fijamente

-Mucho gusto… y disculpen, no era mi intención, pero está claro que Inuyasha necesita que lo contradigan a veces- termino con una sonrisa encantadora

-Jajajajajaaja eso es cierto Kagome-dijo Rin con carcajadas- porque puedo decirte así ¿verdad?- espero el asentimiento y continuo- me alegro de que por fin una chica lo haga jajajajajaja llámame Rin solamente por cierto, y tú eres Sango ¿no?- preguntó a la peli marrón mientras se sentaba al igual que Seshomaru

-Así es, puedo llamarte Rin ¿no?... Eres encantadora, me alegra mucho que seas la esposa de él- dijo señalando a Seshomaru-

-Sango… ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Tú nos conocías?- Preguntó Rin

-¿Eh? No para nada… es solo que… no se… los he… visto en… ¡una revista! ¡Sí! ¡Eso!.. Hace mucho tiempo me parece que las revistas decían que usted Seshomaru era muy frío y desalmado, pero ahora sé que las revistas siempre están hablando de que ahora se ve más… feliz…- termino de explicarse nerviosamente la castaña, siendo advertido el nerviosismo por Kagome, Inuyasha Miroku y Seshomaru.

-¡Ah! ¡Claro! Pero todos se equivocaban sobre Seshomaru, yo siempre supe que él no era tan malo incluso cuando…

-Rin, es mejor que hablemos de otra cosa, en un momento empezara la subasta y la cena y luego el baile, no es momento de hablar del pasado- la interrumpió su esposo, ella odiaba que lo hiciera, pero tenía razón, casi se le escapaba lo que paso hace siglos, y Kagome no estaba preparada para todo eso.

En ese momento empezó la subasta y al mismo tiempo los camareros les llevaron la carta, Inuyasha le pidió a Kagome ser él, quien eligiera la cena de los dos, y ella acepto, realmente confiaba en que lo que trajeran sería de su agrado y no tenía idea de donde salía esa confianza. Esto resulto un éxito para Inuyasha, ya que todavía sabía que le gustaba a su azabache y disfrutaba realmente verla saborear todo y esos soniditos que hacia cuando algo realmente le gustaba, pero fue peor cuando llego el chocolate y murmuro que "era lo más orgásmico que había probado"; en ese momento sabía que no se podría parar de la mesa sin riesgo a que notaran cierta parte de su anatomía, en un buen rato.

Al cabo de unas 2 horas la subasta benéfica se dio por terminada y empezó el baile, Inuyasha le dijo a Kagome que tradicionalmente sus padres abrían el primer baile y luego de unos minutos todos se le unen

-Kagome, ¿quieres bailar conmigo?- le dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla y le tendía la mano

-Cl-claro Inuyasha…-

Inuyasha la guió hacia el centro de la pista y empezaron a bailar un vals suave, Kagome estaba sonrojada por sentir tan cerca al ojidorado y él estaba extasiado de poder bailar con ella… hasta que la vio… Kikio… "¿qué demonios hace aquí?, no creo que alguien de la compañía la haya invitado, y si alguno lo hizo… ¡maldición! Ella no puede acercarse a Kagome… no sé qué intentaría, pero no quiero averiguarlo"

-Inuyasha ¿estás bien?- pregunto Kagome extrañada de la repentina tensión en el cuerpo del ojidorado-

-Estoy bien pequeña, solo es que vi a una persona indeseada- Con eso ambos siguieron bailando y hablando de los gustos de cada uno

En la mesa del grupo se encontraban solo Miroku y Sango, todos habían ido a bailar, pero ella seguía estando muy callada, aunque habló con mucha soltura con los padres de él, pero cuando él le hablaba veía a otra parte y se ponía nerviosa…"umm tengo una sospecha, pero tengo que confirmarla con algo… ya sé que lo hará" pensaba el pelinegro con una endiablada sonrisa.

-Sango, ¿me permites bailar contigo?-

-Ehhhm, está bien señor Houshi-

-dime Miroku por favor- decía con encanto el pelinegro mientras se levantaba y la guiaba de la mano a la pista de baile, empezaron a bailar y él fue poco a poco llevándola a un rincón apartado sin que ella se diera cuenta; en ese momento, la mano que tenía en su espalda se deslizo hasta posarse en el trasero de la joven, la cual reaccionó en seguida con una gran cachetada

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!, ¡siempre has sido un pervertido de primera pero imaginaba que aquí tendrías más decoro!- al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se llevó las manos a la boca con los ojos sorprendidos- esto… yo… puedo explicar lo que dije…-

-¡Jajajajaja! Tranquila Sango, solo dime, ¿desde cuándo recuerdas todo?-

-¿Eh?... Miroku… acaso tu…- decía ella sorprendida, no podía ser que él recordara todo, Kagome aún no recuerda nada, aunque no entiende por qué ya que debió recordar cuando se encontró con ella o con Inuyasha-

-Claro Sanguito, hace mucho que recuerdo todo y que te estoy buscando-decía él con semblante serio

-Miroku, yo… Lo recuerdo desde que me encontré con Kagome por primera vez, cuando íbamos al jardín de infantes… Yo solo la vi y recordé todo-

-¿Y por qué no me buscaste?, Sango tengo años buscando una pista de donde estabas, y cuando por fin te encontré pensaba que no recordabas nada-

-Kagome me necesitaba más Miroku, ella en esta época no es muy confiada, pero es poderosa, y muchos hombres y youkais la han perseguido desde siempre, más que a Kikio, y antes de que preguntes, sí, la conozco, desde siempre, y es una arpía de primera, el punto es que Kagome no tenía a mas nadie en quien confiar y que la defendiera de Kikio y de los hombres que solo querían su cuerpo… Al principio, incluso deseé que Inuyasha nunca apareciera, pensé que haría sufrir a Kagome de nuevo por Kikio, pero luego intentaba que se conocieran de cualquier forma, este Inuyasha es un poco distinto y sé que ya no quiere a Kikio… Yo siempre supe que el la estaba siguiendo, y dejaba a Kagome sola para que él se acercara pero nunca lo hizo…-

-Entiendo… la señorita Kagome siempre significo mucho para ti… pero Sango… dejarías que yo…-

-No Miroku, no soy tonta, en este mundo todos somos algo diferentes, y no quiero que tu estés conmigo solo porque recuerdas lo que paso hace siglos-

-Pero a Inuyasha se lo permites con Kagome, ¿Por qué no dejas que las cosas sean como tienen que ser?-

-Miroku, con ellos es distinto, ellos estaban destinados en el pasado, y ahora también… lo sé porque ella siempre ha sentido que algo le falta, que necesita algo más a su lado… de niña pintaba a Inuyasha ¿sabes? Y no recuerda nada… yo, simplemente, no sé qué siento, solo sé que toda mi vida he protegido a Kagome, eso es todo-

-Sangito por favor…- al ver que ella no iba a ceder tan fácil decidió otro camino- hagamos algo, seamos amigos de nuevo, solo amigos, y si nos damos cuenta que el pasado, presente y futuro son uno solo en lo que nos concierne, tal como creo, no pensaras más en eso y nos daremos una oportunidad ¿de acuerdo?-

-Me parece razonable, está bien acepto…-

-Bien- dijo con una sonrisa que derritió algo dentro de Sango- y ¿Cómo esta Kohaku?-

-En este mundo, él es mi hermano mayor, ¿puedes creerlo?, y también recuerda todo desde siempre, incluso desde antes que yo, pero está buscando a Naraku por todo Japón, el cree que si todos estamos aquí, ese monstruo también estará-

-Bueno, eso también lo cree Seshomaru, y es muy probable realmente-

-Lo sé, ese maldito está por ahí, lo presiento… como sea, ¿sabes algo de Shippo?-

-Jajajaja no se lo digas a Kagome todavía pero, Inuyasha tiene un hijo adoptivo… ¿adivinas quién es?-

-¡¿Es Shippo?! ¡¿En serio?!-

-Sí, él lo encontró hace unos años, estaba mal herido por culpa de sus propios padres, Inuyasha los denunció y consiguió ser el padre legal del pequeño zorro-

-Increíble… ¿y recuerda todo?-

-No todavía, en sueños tiene "fogonazos", a veces se asusta demasiado y duerme con Inuyasha, pero en este mundo él no ha sufrido tanto y aunque a veces pierde la paciencia como solo lo hace él, es un gran consentidor, Shippo entre su padre adoptivo y sus abuelos adoptivos es un niño muy inteligente que consigue siempre lo que quiere-

-Eso es excelente, en realidad me alegra que Inuyasha aquí tenga a sus padres y se lleve bien con Seshomaru… También me alegra que tú tengas a tus padres también-

-Gracias Sango-

En el bar del hotel…

"Ahí están todos… bailando tranquilamente como si nada ocurriera… Ya vas a ver quién soy Inuyasha, no descansare hasta que seas mío y si no lo eres… entonces te mataré"

Se fue con una copa de vino hacia donde estaban todas las mesas ubicadas, se apoyó en una columna con una especie de pose tranquila muy actuada y solo esperó.

-Kagome ¿quieres sentarte?-

-La verdad es que sí, pero… realmente estoy disfrutando bailar contigo- le dijo con un sonrojo

-Yo también pequeña, pero es mejor descansar y tomar algo ahora y luego volvemos a bailar ¿te parece?

-Claro, sería perfecto- respondió ella con una sonrisa. Caminaron hasta su mesa y ella se sentó con un suspiro, en serio necesitaba tomar algo

-¿Quieres una champagne?, ¿vino?, ¿Qué deseas?-

-el champagne está bien gracias-

-ya te lo traigo, tu descansa aquí ¿vale?- vio que ella asentía con la cabeza y se dirigió al bar

En ese momento, cierta mujer de ojos fríos estaba esperando justo ese momento, cuando ella está sola es el mejor momento para llenarle el corazón de dudas.

-Eres la nueva conquista de Inuyasha ahora ¿verdad?-

-Kikio… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Alguien me invito querida, ¿como si no?.. Ahora me sorprendiste Kagome, estas con las sobras de un hombre al que dejé y todavía me ama a mí… Creía que tenías más orgullo-

-No seas estúpida Kikio, yo sé que él te dejó a ti… Armaste tal escándalo y tu madre fue tan chismosa de regarlo por toda la familia, es lógico que alguien te invitó, posiblemente tú amante de turno, y tú hayas aprovechado para ver si vuelves a molestar a Inuyasha-

-Así que crees saberlo todo ¿no niñita?, bueno, creo que te impactará saber que él es un acosador, te ha seguido desde hace un año o así, seguramente para acostarse contigo y nada más… pobre Kagome-

-Ay Kikio, ¿qué ganas con esto?, ya sé que él me estuvo siguiendo, sé que tú fuiste un error, aunque en cierto momento de verdad te amó… Pero entiende esto: ya no le interesas, no sé si él esté interesado en mi tanto como yo en él; no puedo saber si soy un juego o no; pero te diré algo; lo voy a intentar, quiero saber si es lo que he estado buscando o si simplemente es un espejismo; ¿puede que salga herida?, cierto, es probable, pero "no por miedo a errar vas a dejar de intentar"; ahora soy yo quien le interesa y no puedes hacer nada al respecto-

-Insolente…-levanto la mano para darle una cachetada, pero se vio apresada por una mano más fuerte y masculina

-Kikio, le llegas a hacer daño a Kagome, y te juro por todo lo que es sagrado para mí, que me olvidaré de que alguna vez me enamoré de una arpía como tú, y te aseguro que lo que haré no lo disfrutaras nada…- soltando bruscamente su muñeca añadió- lárgate, y no molestes mas Kagome, como dijo, yo ya no estoy interesado en ti, y no descansare hasta que Kagome sea mía-

-Maldito… Esto no se queda así, ya verás que mi venganza llegará cuando menos lo esperas "cariño"- y con una risa malvada se fue del lugar

-Pequeña ¿estás bien? No te hizo daño ¿verdad?- decía revisándola por completo en busca de alguna herida

-Estoy bien Inu, solo un poco enojada y agitada eso es todo- Siente como de repente Inuyasha la abraza muy fuerte

-Kagome, eso que dijiste… ¿es verdad?, ¿de verdad quieres intentarlo conmigo?-

-Sí Inuyasha, ya no puedo negarme ni a mí misma que me gustas mucho, dejemos que las cosas sigan su curso por si solas ¿de acuerdo?-

-Está bien pequeña-

En una de las mesas un poco lejanas a nuestra pareja…

-"Esa idiota de Kikio está subestimando a la Kagome de este mundo, esta al parecer es más fuerte y segura… Más vale que tengas otro plan Kikio… Necesito la perla para recuperar mis poderes completamente, y necesito a la mocosa esa para encontrarla… aunque esa "mocosa" sigue siendo tan interesante como siempre, es posible que tenga otro destino si accede a lo que quiero y me ayuda… eso sería un gran golpe para Inuyasha y finalmente morirá"- pensaba un hombre semi demonio de cabello corto negro y un poco rizado, además de ojos violetas.


	6. Chapter 6

Hellooooooo! como estan?, me he tardado demasiado en actualizar sorry! T_T apenas consegui trabajo y estoy un poco loca con eso jejeje, aunque tambien decepcionada porque no consegui en la rama que estudie (por cierto soy Ing. de Telecomunicaciones xD) pero al menos estoy ganando cochino dinero que sirve para unos tragos y otras cosas jajajajaajaja xD (no es que sea borracha ;) )...

Bueno, este es el cap mas corto que he hecho hasta ahora, pero no podía alargarlo mas jeje por lo que pasará en el proximo xD... Vienen unas cuantas sorpresas xD... Mientras en este cap me enfoque en otra parejita por ahí que necesita su tiempo solos :P

Otra cosa, hay un cambio radical en esta historia con respecto a la original de Inuyasha, espero que no me maten por eso pero me pareció aburrido que todo alrededor de los personajes y como interactuan, sea muy parecido al original, asi que cambié y cambiaré unas cosas

**Rinnu:** Jajajajajajajaaja tranquila, a veces eso pasa con los cel y las compus, quieren ser trolls y nos joden la vida xD... Gracias por tu comentario y no te preocupes, Sango no hará sufrir "tanto" a Miroku, pero él tiene que entender que no basta solo recordar un amor, sino sentirlo completamente de nuevo xD no se si me explico xD

Gracias a las chicas que me agregaron recientemente a favoritos **nasuhias** y **vale molinar**, me encanta que les guste la historia!, y gracias a todas las que leen pero no comentan ni nada xD jejeje y si se me olvida mencionar a alguien me dicen por fa!

bueno hasta aquí, me despido, cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, etc, me escriben y respondo en el proximo cap, que espero subir para el miercoles o jueves :)... Bye bye! disfruten este episodio! xD

**Capítulo V**

**Aparece Koga, un nuevo plan y ¿comienzo nuevo?**

1 Semana después de la gala de beneficencia…

**-Kag, ¿quieres ir a algún lugar esta noche?-** preguntaba una voz varonil por el teléfono a la azabache

-Inu!, está bien, ¿Qué planes tienes?- decía con emoción la chica, tenían ya una semana saliendo oficialmente en cada momento libre que tenían ambos y Kagome admitía que a cada instante le gustaba más el peli plata, aunque sentía un montón de nervios y preocupaciones porque todo marchaba demasiado rápido, trataba de dejar eso de lado, no dejaría que eso interfiriera en lo que pudiera pasar

**-Es una sorpresa pequeña-** casi podía ver la sonrisa que colocaba cuando usaba ese tono tan… seductor…

-¿Una sorpresa?, suena bien, ¿en dónde nos vemos?-

**-Pasare por ti a tu apartamento a las 6:00, ¿te parece bien?-**

-Perfecto…-

**-Kag…-**

-¿Pasa algo?-

**-Nada… ¿todo ha estado bien?-**

-Perfectamente, ahora estoy camino a mi clase de historia medieval, y ¿Cómo va tu día?-

**-Mucho mejor desde que pude oír tu voz- ella se sonrojo al escuchar eso- tengo que colgar ya pequeña, tengo una reunión en 10 minutos, nos vemos esta noche…-**

-Claro, estaré esperándote, hasta luego-

**-Hasta luego-**

Inuyasha estaba en su oficina, algo le decía que las cosas no estarían bien mucho tiempo…

-Otra vez esa mirada-decía un pelinegro entrando a la oficina- Inuyasha me parece que te estas preocupando demasiado por cosas que es posible que no pasen-

-Miroku, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres sin avisar?- le preguntó con un poco de su molestia característica

-Muchas veces amigo mío, pero eso no indica que tenga que obedecer… ¿Por qué mejor no me cuentas que te preocupa?-

-Es Kagome, aun no recuerda nada, y quiero que se mantenga así, pero me preocupa el contacto que tiene con Kikio, además de que Naraku anda por ahí otra vez, y me preocupa que la ataque de nuevo… ya la perdí una vez, moriría si la pierdo de nuevo-

-Inuyasha tienes que decirle sobre lo que pasó hace siglos, es la única manera que veo para que puedas estar con ella como quieres-

-¡NO!.. No quiero que se preocupe, ni que se asuste, ya tiene bastante lidiando con un pretendiente mitad demonio…-

-Inuyasha, cualquiera pensaría que ya ha pasado bastante tiempo para que superaras tu complejo con ser medio demonio… La señorita Kagome te amaba siendo lo que eras en el pasado, ¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora es diferente?-

-No lo entiendes… Sí Kagome me amaba, siempre me amó, pero ahora… ahora no es así, tengo que conquistarla, tengo que hacer que me ame, y ¿sabes que es lo irónico?, nunca supe qué demonios hice para que me amara, porque todos son testigos de que no lo merecía… la hice sufrir tanto con mi indecisión y egoísmo, no quiero que recuerde eso, esta vez quiero que sepa que la amo a ella, por todo lo que es-

-¿Y estas seguro que la amas ahora?-

-¿Qué demonios estas diciendo Miroku?-

-Solo digo, que es posible que estés enamorado del recuerdo de lo que fue hace siglos Inuyasha, ¿acaso has tenido tiempo para conocer a esta Kagome?-

-¡¿Lo ves?! Esa es otra razón para que ella no sepa nada del pasado, seguramente pensará lo mismo, y no querrá estar conmigo por esa razón-

-Pero ¿es posible?-

-¡Por supuesto que no! Miroku yo la encontré hace ya bastante tiempo, primero solo la seguí, y luego, como sabes, me transformaba en perro algunos días para estar con ella… Ella es la misma Kagome que conocí, pero tiene diferencias, diferencias que la hacen más hermosa y me hacen desearla tanto o más que antes… ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme si la amo?-

-Entonces, confía en que ella lo entenderá y te aceptará también con las diferencias que tienes ahora Inuyasha, tienes que decirle sobre el pasado y el peligro que corre ahora…-

-No, no lo haré, haré que me ame nuevamente y la ataré a mí, luego la protegeré el resto de nuestras vidas, así vuelva el maldito de Naraku y nos amenace, la protegeré siempre- termino de decir el ojidorado con decisión

-Amigo mío me parece que te equivocas, pero es tu elección… Bueno pasaba por aquí antes de la reunión, que por cierto ya vamos tarde, para decirte que mañana no vendré a trabajar, y antes de que preguntes, es por Sango… la llevaré en una cita, aunque quiere que seamos amigos primero, tengo que conquistarla también- terminó con una sonrisa lobuna

-Jajajajajaja buena suerte con eso, Sango no será fácil para ti Miroku y lo sabes, solo espero que no tengan gemelas de nuevo, mis orejas no lo soportarían- decía con gracia

-Muy gracioso… bueno será mejor que nos pongamos en camino antes de que Seshomaru nos desoye vivos por llegar tarde

En una cafetería cercana a las empresas Taisho…

-Espero que sea importante Ranmaru, estaba en una sesión de fotos, además me has citado demasiado cerca de los Taisho, eso no es muy inteligente- decía una pelinegra con voz calmada y fría mientras se sentaba en una mesa con un hombre de lentes oscuros

-Te equivocas Kikio, son tan ególatras que no estarían vigilando las cercanías a la empresa, piensan que todos les respetan o temen-

-Y tienen razón, no hay nadie en la ciudad que no conozca el apellido Taisho… pero a eso no me llamaste, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Me imagino que no tienes ningún plan para separar a Inuyasha de Kagome ¿no es así?-

-Yo… estoy trabajando en ello, no me presiones-

-Tranquila, no he venido a acabar contigo, he venido a darte una noticia que te puede servir, y espero que lo haga, no pienso perder más tiempo del que ya hemos perdido-

-¿Y qué es tan importante?-

-Kagome no sabe nada del pasado, e Inuyasha quiere que se mantenga así…-

-Eso sí que es interesante… creía que el muy imbécil le diría sobre el pasado a la primera oportunidad-

-Pues, al parecer te equivocaste, al igual que te equivocaste subestimando Kagome- ante eso ultimo Kikio hizo una mueca- Sabes que eso me enojó mucho Kikio y espero que lo resuelvas… Al parecer Inuyasha tiene miedo de que ella no lo ame ahora como en el pasado, y cree que es posible que ella no crea el amor que él le tiene, quiero que te ganes la confianza de esa mujer, no sé cómo y no me importa, solo hazlo, y luego quiero que la llenes de dudas, tantas, que cuando le digas que Inuyasha la ama solo por el pasado y no por el ahora, te crea y se quede sola, dándome la oportunidad de llevarla conmigo y obtener la perla…-

-Ese plan es muy tonto Naraku, Kagome no confiará en mí nunca, siempre la he odiado y lo sabe…-

-No me importa como lo hagas, gánate su confianza, y punto… Me voy, la cuenta ya está pagada, y Kikio… Ni se te ocurra intentar engañarme… adiós- dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba del lugar

-"Ese maldito… cree que puede darme ordenes así como así… no te acostumbres Naraku, al final seré yo la que obtenga todo lo que desea…"- pensaba mientras llegaba el café que había pedido

En la Universidad de Kioto…

-¡Kagome!- Grito una chica de cabello rojo y ojos verdes mientras corría hacia la aludida

-¿Ayame?, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Tu sabes arquería ¿no es así?-

-Sí, hace años tuve que aprender como parte de mi entrenamiento para sacerdotisa, ¿Por qué?-

-Tengo una amiga en el club de arquería de la universidad, me comentaba que perdió a una de sus compañeras porque esta hizo un traslado y necesitan a alguien que la supla urgentemente, ¿podrías hacerlo tú?-

-No tengo ningún problema, pero sólo una vez, recuerda que me faltan solo 3 semanas para la graduación y los ex-alumnos no podemos competir-

-Es cierto, bueno le diré que solo será para un día nada más, eso le dará tiempo de encontrar una suplente, es el domingo, ¿puedes? ¿por favoorr?- decía haciendo pucheros la chica pelirroja

-Está bien- decía con una sonrisa extrañada Kagome- dile que me escriba un mensaje o me llame para decirme donde será y la hora-

-¡Gracias!, harás muy feliz a mi amiga, ella se llama Erin y es muy agradable, ¡muchas gracias!- decía mientras corría de vuelta hacia algún lugar y Kagome la veía con una gota en su sien al estilo animé, se volteó para continuar su camino a la salida de la universidad y choco con alguien

-¡Oh!, disculpe fue mi culpa, no veía por donde caminaba jeje- decía un poco avergonzada la pelinegra

-Tranquila, una chica hermosa como tú no debe disculparse, me siento honrado de haberme topado con alguien como usted- decía un youkai lobo de cabello negro atado en una coleta alta, ojos azules y sonrisa cómplice

-Eto… gracias creo jeje, soy Kagome Higurashi, un placer- dijo mientras extendía la mano

-Koga Okami, Jefe de la manada de lobos más grande y fuerte de Japón, el placer es mío- dijo tomando la mano de Kagome y dándole un beso en el dorso, ocasionando un sonrojo en la muchacha

-Bueno, disculpe nuevamente, ya me tengo que ir, adiós- termino la chica con una sonrisa y se fue en dirección a su apartamento

-"Al fin la encontré, eso quiere decir que…"-

-Oye, no te recomiendo que te metas con la novia de Inuyasha, lobo- dijo una peli marrón que había observado la escena desde lejos

-Jajajajajaaja no te preocupes, no tengo intención de hacer eso esta vez…-

-Entonces tú también recuerdas todo ¿verdad?-

-Uff menos mal que lo sabes Sango, no soy bueno ocultando cosas-

-Sí, lo imaginé… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Fastidiando un poco a Inuyasha… y buscando a Ayame… Sabes si ¿es feliz?-

-Al menos se ve feliz, pero no puedo dar certeza-

-Y… ¿me recuerda?-

-No lo sé, nunca dio muestras de reconocernos a Kagome y a mí, pero podría estar fingiendo, no la conocí bien para saber cómo actúa, Kagome sí, pero ella no recuerda nada…-

-Entiendo… Bueno ¡ni modo!, ya veré que hago… Nos vemos Sango- y se fue en dirección a las instalaciones deportivas de la universidad

-"Interesante… Lástima que Kagome no recuerde nada, se alegraría mucho con este cambio de acontecimientos" pensaba con una sonrisa mientras caminaba-

-Daría lo que fuera por conocer los pensamientos que ponen una sonrisa en la boca de mi bella Sango- decía un pelinegro de ojos azules, había ido a buscarla a la universidad y la vio saliendo con una sonrisa

-¡Miroku!, ¡me has asustado! ¡No te aparezcas así!-

-Lo siento, solo admiraba tu hermosa sonrisa- contesto logrando un sonrojo en la cara de ella

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Solo pasaba por ti para invitarte a un helado, sé de buena tinta que Kagome saldrá en un rato y no creo que llegue temprano a casa- decía con picardía

-Lo sé, me comentó que saldría con Inuyasha… Está bien vamos por un helado- aceptaba sonrojada, no quería creer que todo sea por el pasado, antes Miroku no hacía esas cosas, pero tenía dudas que no podía olvidar tan fácil…

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces Sanguito- decía el pelinegro con una sonrisa feliz y real, mientras tomaba de la mano a Sango y la guiaba a su auto

En el camino Sango no dejaba de pensar, ¿Qué pasaba si le daba la oportunidad a Miroku?, ¿y si no se la daba?, ¿era mejor que fueran solo amigos?, ¿estaría dispuesta a renunciar a todo lo que sabe que podrá obtener, sólo por no estar segura de su amor?, ¿estaría haciendo bien todo? ¿se estaba equivocando?...

-Es increíble que no salga humo- decía con gracia el ojiazul

-¿Eh?-

-Estás pensando demasiado Sango, se nota en tus gestos… seguramente te preocupa si es mejor que seamos solo amigos, o nos des una oportunidad a ambos…-

-Jum! Eres demasiado perspicaz para tu propio bien… Son dudas normales Miroku-

-Sí, lo son- decía serio mientras veía al frente- ¿Te gusta alguna heladería en particular?-

-Bueno… Sí- decía sonrojándose- Esta en la siguiente esquina, Kagome y yo venimos todos los fines de semana…-

-Vaya debe ser muy buena- mientras estacionaba se fijó en el nombre y colocó una sonrisa- ¿Divinos Pecados?, bueno tiene sentido si lo ves desde el punto de vista femenino-

-No es por las calorías- decía aun roja- los fines de semana hay helados con sabor a licores y cocteles, el favorito de Kagome y mío es el de Bailey- vio a Miroku sorprendido- ¿Qué?, en esta época no hay tantas… eh… ¿habladurías? Sobre una mujer que beba y le guste el alcohol y divertirse con amigas-

-Es cierto Sango- decía con una sonrisa- Inuyasha tenía razón, y tú también… es mejor conocernos de nuevo antes de cualquier cosa-

-Acaso ya…- se sonrojo y no terminó-

-¿Qué? ¿Si ya no me interesas?, Sango solo quiero conquistarte, mis sentimientos por ti no cambiaran, con esta nueva información solo me gustas más de lo que ya lo hacías- decía Miroku poniendo una mano en la mejilla de la chica y haciendo que esta se pusiera nerviosa- ¿Qué sabor quieres entonces?-

-Ch-chocolate, te-tengo antojo de chocolate-

-Muy bien, entremos- dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y la jalaba al interior del local

Mientras estaban con el helado en una de las mesas de afuera del local, hablaron de muchas cosas y Sango empezaba a creer que si era posible un nuevo comienzo a partir del viejo… "si en el pasado fuimos muy felices, ¿Por qué no ahora también?, Miroku sigue siendo Miroku, con algunas diferencias… diferencias que me gustan mucho… Tal vez sea mejor dejar que pase lo que tenga que pasar y luego veremos" pensaba la castaña mientras reía sobre un comentario de su acompañante.


End file.
